star wars the clone wars: broken galaxy
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: the clone wars is tearing the galaxy apart a new jedi and his clone army is sent into reinforce the republic but what is really going on? rated t for violence, profanity and death might change currently from clone wars to end of rebels. Also dialogue will change to suit the story sorry!FIRST HALF IS ENTIRELY CLONE WARS TO set up ip to chapter 18 for rebels. On hold till 21
1. battle of teth

**Hey guys lighting wolf here back for another chapter of Star Wars broken galaxy. I apogize for not updating this story in so long and for using a format I am not allowed to use so by tomorrow this story will be done right. But for now enjoy the 500-word chapter.**

 **Teth monastery 5 minutes after Anakin and Ahsoka leave planet.**

"Damn droids don't know when to quit!" said as the Jedi sliced a battle droid in half as his clones fired upon the group of battle droids toppling them. Above the group a group of republic gunships flew over the separatist drop ship and destroying it. Jayden put his saber on his belt as he pulled out his holo communicator.

"Anakin me and ace have dealt with the last of the droid forces here and Obi wan just dealt with Ventress meaning the battle is won. How are things on your end?" The Jedi general was replied with blasts going off on the other end. The Jedi cursed and shut off the device as a republic gunship landed in the courtyard and clones began boarding them. Ace walked up to the general and spoke.

"Sir our cruiser just finished off the separatist warship in the atmosphere we are ready to follow commander Ahsoka and general Skywalker now." The general nodded before following the clone captain into the gunship which took off towards the Sword of the republic Jayden's venator class cruiser. The gunship dove towards the ships hanger while the cruiser let out a barrage of turbo laser fire at a separatist frigate destroying it and sending the warship falling into the ground below. The gunship settled in the ships hanger as the hanger bay doors began to close shut. On the warships bridge was the ships commander by sides Jayden, admiral Ryan. Ace walked in with an escort of clone troopers just as Jayden entered the bridge. The Jedi general turned to face the admiral.

"We are needed at tatooine admiral the future of the republic is at stake. Ace I want a gunship ready to pick up Anakin and Ahsoka when we arrive in system. And also try to round up as many clones from the barracks as you can. I want the 707th ready to mobilize asap." The clone captain nodded before rushing out the bridge door. Jayden turned back to face Ryan before speaking.

"I will be in my quarters admiral I'm leaving the rest to you. If Ace finds anything tell him to alert me asap." And with that Jayden walked off the ships bridge just as the cruiser entered hyperspace.

Jayden was annoyed as he looked over a picture of him and Ahsoka from the days where they were still younglings learning how to be Jedi. The boy back then had a crush on the girl which she seemed to returned as both were the same age. The boy was shaken from his thoughts by ace.

"Sir the Jedi are on board a gunship they should be arriving in a few minutes."

Author notes

 **So since all of the story is written in script format I'm deleting it all and making this the first chapter. Also due to how long the clone wars to show is I'm going to be skipping to the major battles in the show in order to get to the rebel's part quicker. Also every battle will be made out of 2 500 word chapters. I will post a chapter tomorrow if I can until then enjoy lighting wolf out!**


	2. Arrival at Ryloth

**Summary/ disclaimer: Time for another chapter of war of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars Disney does.**

"So your plan to liberate ryloth is to directly attack the separatist fleet blockading the planet? Seems like an excellently Skywalker patented plan." Jayden said as his venator class cruiser Sword of hope and its escorting 5 Venators continued on their way to reinforce Anakin's fleet. On holo projector was the Jedi general himself. Ace in a clone naval uniform stood beside his general, ready for orders.

"Hey it isn't my fault Ahsoka decided to attack the fleet before we were ready. How long until you can get here? I will never be able to live it down." Jayden eyes widened at the thought of his childhood friend being in danger but decided to keep on task for the moment.

"We should be there in a few minutes I will be ready to reinforce your naval forces when we get there. Jayden out." The Jedi general shook his head before turning to Ace.

"Ace get the gunships ready for launch and get our fighters ready. We are going to be coming out swinging. Admiral I will leave you to your duties as commander of this fleet for now. I have to go get the fighters ready." And with that the duo left the bridge as Ace exchanged his uniform for the black striped phase one clone armor with Dc-17 blasters as opposed to the regular clone trooper's dc-15 blaster or the dc-15 a blaster used for long range. The captain put on his helmet and turned to Jayden.

"Sir I'm sure commander Tano is fine. Right now let's scrap some clankers like we both love to do." Jayden grinned, the clone captain was one of the few people who knew of his and Ahsoka's attraction to each other. The captain also knew of how it was forbidden to do so according to the Jedi rules but he thought the idea was stupid. Despite the Jedi general being in love the Jedi knight cared for the 707th and thought of Ace like a brother. So to Ace such a rule could go to hell for all he cared.

The duo walked out in the cruisers hanger just as the fleet exited hyper space. The venators's turned on their sub light engines and started making their way forward as Anakin's fleet up ahead was battling a fleet comprised of 6 munificent class frigates and 1 lucrehulk class droid control ship. Jayden climbed into his Eta-2 Actis class interceptor and led dozens of V-19 Torrent class fighters out of the ships hanger bay doors on the bow. Jayden fired the interceptor's laser canons as his r2 unit let out a chirp of alarm.

"What is it Dizzy? Dang it Skywalker you landed us in it now! Dizzy contact Ahsoka this battle is going to get us killed." The astromech droid chirped and a hologram of the Togruta padawan appeared.

"Ahsoka you need to retreat these clankers have us outgunned!" The girl shook her head as her delta fighter dodged laser fire from several vulture droids.

"No way we can take these clankers!" Several more vulture droids appeared and fired upon the duo.

"Why is it always us that gets into this situations!"

Author notes

 **Ok 3 things.**

The battles will be in four parts, the opening, middle, a bigger scale battle and the closing.

They may only contain battles with Ahsoka in them I will decide by next chapter.

will be explained more by next chapter. And I promise to improve my grammar more like I'm trying. And this story will be updated every Wednesday and Sunday.

Until next time lighting wolf out.


	3. Pep talk

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of Star Wars broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars Disney and Lucas arts do. Also dialogue will be changed to suit the story sorry!**

"Ahsoka return now the Admiral is knocked out and Jayden's fleet is taking a beating. We have lost too much to continue this attack!" Anakin said as the Venators in his and Jayden's fleets continued to barrage the Separatist fleet with turbolaser fire. Jayden cursed and fired his interceptor's canons, destroying the 2 vulture droids in front of his before a hologram of Ahsoka appeared in his fighters comns.

"Go Ahsoka I will cover you. Sliver squadron clear Commander Tano a path! Break off the attack and return to the cruisers now!" The Torrent fighters broke off their attacks and made for their Venators as Jayden fired upon several vulture's droids chasing the retreating fighters and Ahsoka's fighter. The bay doors on the _Sword of hope_ slid open as Jayden's torrent fighters landed within. Jayden noticed Ahsoka's fighter land within the _Resolute's_ hanger and he turned on his comns.

"General got room for another fighter? I'm coming onboard." The Jedi general smiled and laughed.

"Sure as long as you make sure to say please general." Jayden laughed at his friends jokes as he steered the fighter into one of the Venators's hanger bays. The Jedi general hopped out of his fighter as Dizzy popped out of his interface slot on the interceptor. The duo made their way over to where Anakin and Ahsoka were.

"Ahsoka that was reckless if Jayden and his reinforcements didn't engage the separatist fighters you and your entire squadron would have been toast." Jayden offered his childhood friend some advice.

"What I think the old man here is saying is that being a leader means willing to accept loses. Axe, Slammer and Tucker's deaths are part of being a commander. We all have to live with deaths, besides the Ahsoka I have known all my life wouldn't let this get her down." The padawan smiled at her friend as Anakin could see the growing bond between the two. He chose this moment to cut in.

"Really old man? You aren't even 18. You're the same age as her." I will make the report to the council. You and her think up a battle plan." And with that the Jedi general walked away to talk about his situation to the council. Jayden sat next to his friend and she spoke up.

"Knight eh? Funny how master Yoda picked you to become a knight at such a young age. So where were you during the other battles I was in? what happened to your promise to back me up like you used to when we were padawans?" Jayden shook his head as the girl slugged him in his arm. He rolled his eyes and responded.

"Eh war and blah blah blah stuff. Its good seeing a friend who isn't so old you can count his age by wrinkles or how much of a beard they have on their face Tano. It's been what 2 years since we last seen each other back in the temple?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes as Anakin came back.

"So you two love bugs get done flirting or you need some alone time?" The two teens blushed as Dizzy let out a chirp of amusement. Jayden groaned at his droid's antic's.

"Ah shut it you rolling junk heap it wasn't that funny. And we aren't like that Skywalker it's just two friends who haven't talked in years." Anakin rolled his eye at the lie and then continued his Response.

"All right then if you say so. Anyway I have a plan to break us through the blockade. Since Ahsoka told me a fact with the _Defender_ being too damaged to continue the attack I ordered it evacuated. As for the battle your admiral told me he will assault their fleet head on. It's up to you and Ahsoka to figure out how to handle the rest." Jayden and Ahsoka shared a look before Jayden spoke up.

"I am going to guess you're going to do something crazy like crash the _defender_ into their flag ship and wait out the rest of the battle?" Anakin nodded while Jayden shook his head while Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Master you can't be serious you will be left defenseless while me and Jayden clear out their remaining forces. Its suicide and just plain crazy." Anakin grinned before replying to the question.

"Yes but you said it yourself the ship is too damaged to attack them with. Plus, it gives you and your boyfriend here bonding time." The two teens blushed before Jayden shook his head as the Jedi made his way towards a fighter that would take the general to the _defender_. Jayden rolled his eyes before putting a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder causing her to look up into Jayden's green eyes.

"Hey I got your back remember what we used to say at the temple? Nothing slows down the Jedi team? Remember? I got your back Ahsoka I got to get back to my cruiser but I will help you even if it's the last thing I do." Jayden gave his friend a hug before walking back towards his Interceptor. Ahsoka blushed and pulled out a holocron the two had kept since they were children.

"Yeah I remember I keep every adventure I have with you in this holocron Jayden if only you knew how good a companion you are to have around." The Togruta teen was pulled from her thoughts by the electronic laugher of Dizzy, causing the girl to huff.

"What would you know about something like friend ship Sparky? Go help your owner and tell him…. Thanks for the pep talk." The astromech chirped and rolled away as Ahsoka smiled and then turned and walked to the bridge to inform her troops of her battle plan.

Author notes

 **Yep 1000-word chapter. I do plan on making longer chapters then this so enjoy this one I do have 3 rules though.**

 **The clone wars ark will only have several battles in it before going to rebels.**

 **Ahsoka is still going to be herself but the romance is going to change her a bit. I don't plan on making her all the way ofc.**

 **Some battles may be 3 parts or five depending on which one it is.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	4. Smashing the blockade

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"I don't know commander that maneuver is obliviously risky are you sure it will work?" Rex and a clone naval officer asked as Ahsoka explained her plan to the crew. She was saved by Jayden as his hologram came up on the ships bridge and Admiral Yularen entered the room. The admiral was the first to speak up.

"I for one agree with her plan. There's no way we can take their fleet head on with one cruiser. Plus, Jayden's fleet is preparing to launch their fighters if we cover the hangers we have a shot." Jayden nodded before he spoke up.

"Trust her guys it's going to work if I know Ahsoka her plans work… 90 percent of the time." The padawan blushed before turning around and smiling.

"Oh and like you have a better idea flyboy?" The boy rolled his eyes at one of his friends nicknames before responding.

"Very funny Saber girl I'm getting ready to launch fighters now see you all on the battle field." Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she smiled and made her way to the hanger. Up ahead Anakin's cruiser crashed into the enemy flagship, disrupting the fleet. Ahsoka could see Jayden lead a squadron of V-19 Torrent fighters out of his cruiser's hanger bay as the Venators opened fire upon the Separatist frigates. Ahsoka fired on the bridge of one frigate, destroying it as Jayden took out another one. The cruisers fired their turbo lasers, blasting 2 of the frigates to shreds as Ahsoka and Jayden unleashed a stream of fire from their ship's canons and tore the frigate apart.

"Old man Skywalker should be happy you and me pulled this off. I'm returning the _Resolute_. It would be easier to make a report if we are all on the same ship. Meet you their saber girl." Ahsoka rolled her eyes and laughed at her friend's nick name for her master as his voice came over the comns.

"Very funny wise and powerful knight Jayden. Ahsoka tell your boyfriend not to ruin anything when he gets to the cruiser. I would hate to have to redo the paint." 7 Laats from _Sword of hope_ flew past the two Jedi ships as Jayden frowned.

"Admiral Sesa why are we launching ground troops? I thought we were told to secure orbit for reinforcements?" The admiral shook his head and responded to him and Ahsoka.

"No general the council just informed me of a Supply base on the surface that is going to be Treble for the invasion force. Master Yoda has asked me to see if you Commander Tano, General Skywalker, Clone Captain Rex and Clone Captain Ace can lead an assault on the base. The invasion force will handle the rest. See you after you make your report general." Jayden frowned as he flew towards the _resolute_ and landed in one of the ships hangers.

Author notes

 **I will try and make longer battles if I am able but they aren't the best thing I'm good at. Anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow. Lighting wolf out!**


	5. landing at ryloth

**Disclaimer/summary: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars Lucas arts and Disney do.**

"So you want me and the others to attack this supply base while you and master Kenobi handle the main work? Master Yoda you can consider it done." Jayden said as the Jedi general and Anakin, Rex, Ace, and Ahsoka stood around the holograms. The Jedi grand master shook his head before point at Jayden and Ahsoka before speaking.

"Help you Skywalker will not. Destroy this base you must Knight Kronos and Padawan Tano must. Stay with the fleet Master Skywalker will." The duo looked over to a smiling Anakin.

"Someone needs to handle the droid's reinforcements. Plus, it gives you and your boyfriend some bonding time Snips." The duo blushed but said nothing as Jayden turned to Ace.

"Ace organize the troops then. I want every clone on The _Sword_ not on their way to a combat zone rounded up, organized and ready to deploy on my orders." The clone captain nodded before vanishing. The Jedi Knight sighed and motioned for Ahsoka to follow him as she glared at her master. The two made their way to the _Resolute's_ hanger as a laat gunship landed in it. The gunship's door slid upon to reveal Ace along with clones from Jayden's army: the 707th assault legion. The clones wore black markings on their armor as the two Jedi climbed on board. The gunship sped out of the cruiser's hanger as 8 other gunships flew out of the _Sword of hope's_ hanger bay and joined Jayden's gunship.

"Welcome to the party Commander. This is Avalanche squad. I would like to introduce you to Burndown, Crasher, Crusher and Torrent." Each clone stood out, Crasher had scraps and marks on his armor, Crusher had burn marks on his chest plate, and Torrent had scratches on his helmet. The three clones saluted the commander as Ahsoka waved to them. Jayden turned to ace and spoke up as the gunships flew in formation towards the landing zone.

"Ace tell me you got some info on this Seppie base? I don't want to be fighting droids when I don't know what I'm up against." The clone captain nodded and pulled out a holoprojecter from his belt as the gunship landed and the clones walked out.

"Right away general. They have several divisions of tanks. I don't think their commander thought we would attack the base. But their droids outnumber us two to one. You have a plan Sir?" Jayden shook his head as Ahsoka studied the Hologram before speaking up.

"There's a cliff above the base if I can get some troopers up there I can ambush and flank Them. So we going to scrap some clankers Flyboy?" Jayden glared at Ace as the clone captain and his men laughed at the nickname.

"Do it, but as for us we will have to attack them head on. Theirs little cover and your going to need a distraction. Ace get Ahsoka a platoon and brief them on her plan. I'm taking everything else and assaulting the base the longer we take the more supplied and entrenched the droids get." The clones saluted and rushed off as Jayden turned to a smiling Ahsoka.

"Was they really needed Saber girl?" Jayden asked as he smiled at his friend who smiled back.

"No but it was funny I humiliated Skyguy the same way." Jayden laughed at his friend's nickname for her master and then nodded.

"Good luck Ahsoka lets show those clankers what a pair of Jedi can do."

Author notes

 **Ok I'm sorry for short chapters but I sometimes need to make them short.**

 **As for clone names I'm not the best but I'm trying.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be up by tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	6. ending the battle

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Flyboy you doing ok down there? Because it looks like those clankers are giving you some trouble from where I'm standing." Ahsoka teased as Jayden rolled his eyes at the nick name before bringing his light saber up, bisecting the super battle droid before force pushing a squad of b1s into the rocks, destroying them. Around him dozens of 707th clones fried their dc- 15 and dc-15 a blaster at the droids, several of which were hit and destroyed as Jayden deflected the droid's blaster fire back at them with his green saber. Ace fired his dc-17 blaster pistols, scrapping several battle droids before ducking as a Aat fired its main gun at the clone captain forcing him to duck behind a rock. An At-te lumbered forward and fired its main canon which blew the separatist tank to pieces. Ahsoka turned to her clones.

"C'mon boys let scrap some droids!" And with that the girl did a backflip off the cliff behind the droids and began to carve the droids to pieces before force pushing a group of battle droids into the wall. Ahsoka's clones fired upon the droids who were now flanked, tearing them to pieces.

"707th finish them off! Advance forward and let's end this!" The legion of clones surged forward as the remaining droids tried to retreat and were cut down. The clones put thermal detonators on the base and retreated as it exploded. Jayden put his saber on his belt and turned on his comlink.

"Master Windu the supply base is down having you broken the droid forces?" Several Hyena bombers which were torn apart by Anakin's squadron answered the Jedi generals question as Ahsoka landed next to them.

"The battle is ours Ryloth is free boys!" The clones cheered as _The Sword of hope_ hovered overhead. Several gunships emerged from the cruiser's hangers as the clones began to climb on board.

"Great work commander Tano I'm starting to see Why general Jayden works so well with you." The duo blushed as Jayden glared at the clone captain who laughed under his helmet.

"Good work on Ryloth you two. The destroyed base saved hundreds of lives. There is already Twi'leks cheering and writing songs about you and your Boyfriend Snips." Anakin Said as he and Ahsoka talked to Jayden who was now aboard the _Sword of hope._ was forced to cover his face as the padawan began to pelt his arms with punches. Jayden and Ace laughed before the Jedi general turned to Ace.

"Hey Ace didn't the republic promote you to commander because of that?" The clone commander nodded.

"Yep now I'm Commander Ace instead of Captain." The Jedi rolled his eyes and looked around.

"You know I'm starting to prefer a different name for the _Sword of hope._ How does the _Renegade_ sound to you?" Anakin nodded his approval when the holoprojecter on the Venator showed the form of Mace Windu.

"General/ Jedi knight Jayden you and your forces are needed at Felucia. Along with you both General Skywalker and Padawan Tano. The separatists have launched an invasion there and we need all ready forces there." Mace's hologram fizzled out as the trio sighed.

"No rest it seems Admiral Sesa set a course for Felucia. Ace get the troops ready. See you Their saber girl." Ahsoka rolled her eyes as Anakin smiled at the two teasing each other.

"Say see you later to your boyfriend snips." Ahsoka slugged her master in the arm before smiling at her friend.

"See you their Flyboy." The hologram fizzled out as a blushing Jayden turned to glare as a laughing Ace and Dizzy.

"Shut it both of you."

Author notes

 **I love the views for this story I'm happy to write more.**

 **But the battles will only be some of the major battles or ones with Ahsoka in them sorry.**

 **Anyway next chapter will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	7. retreat and punishments

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Blast it all the droids are too entrenched we need to retreat!" Obi wan said as he ran for the republic gunship as Anakin leapt onto it. The Jedi knight turned to face Obi wan as the gunship took off.

"Where is Jayden and Ahsoka? Master Plo said all republic forces needed to retreat." Rex pointed ahead of the duo.

"They are with some of the 501st and the rest of the 707th generals. They said they were trying to punch through the droid's flank!" Anakin looked at Obiwan as the gunship roared towards them.

"Seriously and you say I'm the reckless one here."

"Push them back we can still handle this!" Jayden said as he sliced a super battle droid in half as Ahsoka stood on top of a juggernaut turbo tank and deflected blaster fire at the droids. Clone squads from both legions attempted to push forward as several clones were killed in the exchange of blaster fire. 5 republic gunships roared overhead as Anakin and Obiwan leaned out.

"Ahsoka, Jayden c'mon we need to retreat the battle is lost!" Ahsoka nearly lost her temper as the gunship blocked the tank.

"We broke their flank we can do this!" Anakin shook his head as the girl turned to look at Jayden and frowned. The girl leapt into the gunship as the remaining clones and Jayden took the other gunship's just as the turbo tank exploded. Overhead the _Resolute_ and the _Renegade_ hung overhead as the gunships landed in the two Venator cruisers which jumped to hyperspace a minute later.

"Record duty? For not wanting to retreat? Ugh feels like we can't win today Ahsoka. I'm off for now since the council wants to discuss something. They said I'm nearly a Jedi master by now but I still have months of training left. I will speak to you when we get back to Coruscant. Sorry about Felucia though, really did think we had the advantage in the battle." The Togruta Jedi sighed but nodded before speaking as the _Renegade_ made its way back to Coruscant.

"Yeah sorry if you get into trouble because of me Jayden it was reckless of me to insist we push forward like that." Jayden shook his head as the warship came out of hyperspace.

"No it isn't don't beat yourself up. Handle book duty and I will see what happens latter I have a few hours until I need to come to the temple so I will see you then." Ahsoka nodded and the transmission cut out. The girl blushed at the kind words before sighing as she slouched and turned to the records that needed to be organized.

"Really do hate stuff like this sometimes." The girl said as she looked over to see a Jedi master typing at the console and went over to assist him, her mind still racing as she thought about the bond between her and Jayden.

Author notes

 **I'm not doing the battle Ahsoka has with the bounty hunter but I will be doing the battle where Anakin rescues Ahsoka. Anyway more chapters will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	8. bane of friendships

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Bane is going to pay for this when I find him." Jayden said as he, Anakin and Ahsoka stood on the bridge of the _Resolute_ as the venator and Jayden's flagship the _Renegade_ traveled through hyper space. 5 munificent frigates and droid control ships were in front of the two warships. Jayden turned on his comlink and Contacted Ace.

"Commander get the 707th ready for boarding we have a mission." Ace responded just as Anakin and Admiral Yularen discussed a plan.

"Right away General any ideas on how to get onboard?" Anakin and Jayden smiled while Jayden responded.

"Commander get the At-tes on board the _Renegade_ ready and board Bane's frigate." Anakin smiled as the admiral was shocked.

"But those walkers are made for ground combat not boarding!" Jayden smiled as he pated the admiral on the way out.

"Admiral me and General Skywalker both agree it's the only way since we don't have boarding craft." Ahsoka smiled as she followed the Jedi knights out of the bridge.

"My best friend and my master are geniuses."

3 at-tes from the 2 Venators slammed down onto the frigate as Jayden, Ahsoka and Anakin, all clad in space suits rode the walkers onto the ship. Clones from the 501st and the 707th engaged the droids as the walkers made their way towards an entry point. Jayden ignited his saber and cut a way into the frigate as the 707th followed and surrounded the Jedi general.

"Secure the ship I will be with General Skywalker and Commander Tano." The clones nodded and split up as Anakin and Ahsoka dropped in.

"Never a boring moment eh old man?" Anakin rolled his eyes as Ahsoka and Rex laughed at the joke.

"Rex with me Ahsoka go with Jayden. Go get the holocron while we secure the ship." The two Jedi nodded and ran towards the bridge. Jayden paused and stopped.

"I feel… Ashoka get down!" Jayden said as Bane and a squad of super battle droids ran at the duo. Ahsoka ran forward only for Bane to grab her arm and shock her out cold. Jayden grit his teeth as the bounty hunter began to drag the padawan out of the room.

"Thanks for this Jedi droids show him out." Jayden slashed two of the super battle droids in half before force pushing the rest into the door way. The Jedi knight turned on his saber and began to burn his way into the door as Anakin ran up.

"Where is…. Bane…. He took her, didn't he?" Jayden nodded as he cut through the door and kicked the hole he had made into it down. Bane stood with two super battle droids and Ahsoka behind a ray shield.

"One of you better open this holocron before the girl gets a space trip out the air lock. I'll give you a choice Jedi. Kill me and she dies, or open the holocron and she lives." Jayden was ready to cut the Doro in half for his action but restrained himself. He and Anakin looked at Ahsoka's blue eyes as the Togruta shook her head.

"Don't do it the holocron is more important!" Jayden and Ahsoka shook their heads.

"Not more important then you Ahsoka. You want to open it, or should I?" Anakin grabbed the holocron and began to open it as Jayden stared at Bane.

"If she gets hurt…. Those windup toys won't save you from me…" Bane grinned as the holocron was opened before the two Jedi sliced the super battle droids in half and Jayden force pushed the Duro into the wall as he opened the airlock. Jayden held the girl from being tossed out the airlock with the force as Anakin slashed the control panel, closing the door. Jayden knelt down to look at the girl.

"You ok Saber girl?" Ahsoka nodded as Jayden helped her up. Ahsoka was glad her blush from Jayden's comforting words didn't show as Anakin motioned for them to go. The ship began to explode as the Jedi trio ran out the door. The remaining 707th and 501st stood near Rex as the clone captain looked as a shuttle.

"Generals, Commander Tano. The walkers are back on board and me and the boys found this shuttle." Jayden nodded as Ahsoka looked around.

"Should I get the holocron and Rex have you seen Denal and Koho?" The Jedi trio was cut off as a body was shot over the railing.

"There's Bane I think and I believe we best be going before this bucket of bolts blows. Leave the holocron there isn't time." Jayden said as the remaining clones and the Jedi climbed on. Jayden noticed one of the clones bleeding blue blood as the shuttle returned to the _Resolute._

"Master I'm sorry for failing. And Jayden? I'm sorry for rushing ahead without warning." Jayden hugged the girl who blushed as he spoke before Anakin smiled at the duo.

"It isn't you fault saber girl I know your reckless just don't worry us next time." Anakin nodded and spoke up.

"It's my fault for not helping you two. It's my fault start to finish."

Ahsoka nodded as Jayden pulled away, the girls feelings a mess of confusion as the shuttle made its way to the venator.

Author notes

 **Ok since the episodes have Ahsoka going and rescuing kids. I'm skipping to the battle of Geonosis after this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed until next time lighting wolf out!**


	9. landing under fire

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Admiral get the fleet over the planet, Ace get the entire 707th ready for deployment. The republic brought the hammer down on this bug planet before. It's time to bring it down again." The clone Commander nodded and ran off to get his armor and weapons as the _Renegade_ led four other Venators and a dozen or so light cruisers and frigates. Ace returned, clad in his whiteish black marked phase one armor as he put his helmet on.

"General the 707th is moving out and General Skywalker marked the landing zone now. Let's scrap some clankers!" Jayden ran out of the bridge with his Second in commander just as the fleet began to engage the separatist fleet. The hangers opened as 10 gunships flew out and 14 v-19 torrent fighters escorted them. Jayden spoke to Owl, the gunship's pilot.

"Lieutenant have you spoke to Bullseye? Those vultures aren't going to destroy themselves." Before the clone could reply the Torrents fired on the incoming vulture fighters, scrapping the airborne droids. The blast doors on the gunships opened up as Jayden could see Anakin and Ashoka battling a swarm of battle droids. Jayden turned to Owl.

"Lieutenant give them cover fire before we land let's scrap those clankers!" Ace also readied the clones who stood by, ready to leap out and engage the droids. The gunship fired a barrage of laser fire from its forward guns and the torrents on the side, destroying the droids below. Jayden and his men leapt out as the gunships flew off. Anakin finished off a battle droid and turned to greet the group.

"Didn't think you would show up to the party. Snips greet your boyfriend!" Ahsoka slugged her master in the arm as Ace and his clones helped Rex secure the area.

"Get lost on your way here flyboy?" Ahsoka smiled as Jayden rolled his eyes and smiled at the girl's jab at him.

"No just waiting for parking to clear up. Droids are so inconsiderate." Obiwan showed up as did KI-Adi-Mundi, Luminaria Unduli, and commander Jet.

"Generals if you would be so kind as to join us." Jayden nodded and walked up the hill while smiling at Ahsoka who turned her head to hide her blush.

"So you want me, General Skywalker, and General Unduli to attack the factory head on while Ahsoka and Barriss take out the factory with bombs? Ok I will do it, can't be any crazier than usual." Jayden looked at Barriss and despite her smile knew something about the Jedi was off but chose to keep it to himself. Ahsoka smiled as Jayden smiled back and spoke.

"Looks like someone gets the easy job. Guess you aren't ready Saber girl." Barriss noticed the twos attraction within their jabs at each other.

"Yeah but we get a top-secret mission flyboy. Jealous?" Barriss moved in-between the two to stop their Jabs which to her seemed more like flirting. Something forbidden by the Jedi code must be stopped. Jayden frowned and Ahsoka moved back, somewhat annoyed by the action.

"Why don't we go find out the best way to get inside the factory. General Kronos must be busy with his army so we must leave him to it. Good luck masters!" Jayden scowled at the girl who interrupted his time with his friend and turned to Ace as the two went to get the 707th ready for battle.

"I really don't like that girl. And I know something bad is going to happen because of it."

Author notes

 **Ok the battle will be next chapter then it will jump to the lost light saber then the mon cala battle . The reason for me not doing something like the episode where she talks to lux or the dark side one where she meets the son is for 2 reasons. I don't really like how lux plays with Ahsoka before falling for another girl and plus I don't think Jayden would be well around him. And I don't know a way to put Jayden in the dream they head. Anyway, until next time lighting wolf out!**


	10. friendships anew

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500 chapter. I don't own Star Wars Disney and Lucas art.**

"Take them down. Scrap em before more droids show up! Ahsoka and Barriss need more time to destroy the factory!" Jayden said as he slashed a super battle droid in half. Around him dozens of clones fired on the droids coming from the factory. Ace fired his blaster pistols with Rex and several battle droids went down. Anakin cut a super battle droid down before force pushing a group away. Jayden deflected the blaster fire back at the droids just as a group of tanks came out of the doors.

"Blast it they have super tanks! All armor open fire!" Dozens of At-tes, At-rts and saber tanks opened fire on the tanks which shrugged the blasts of plasma off.

"Blasted clankers. I hope Ahsoka is have a better time than us!" Jayden said as he and Anakin deflected fire back at the droids.

"And I'm telling you that what happened back at the briefing wasn't flirting! Barriss you haven't known Master Kronos like I have. He and me are just friends!" Ahsoka said as she tried to convince herself and the other padawan that she was not falling for the Jedi knight which Ahsoka herself knew was a lie. The duo had been growing close over the war. Jayden was kind, carried about his clones as people like Master Plo did, he went out of his way to help those in need. The girl was starting to wish the rule on attachment was not around so she could at least think of a future with her and the Jedi knight. The girl's thoughts were broken as a super tank, a tactual droid, a squad of battle droids and Poggle the lesser entered the room.

"Blast it all I hope masters Skywalker and Kronos are doing better than us." Ahsoka said as she and Barriss turned on their sabers.

"Blasted tanks and their making more droids then I can cut down!" Jayden said as the clones began to become overwhelmed with dozens being cut down in the cross fire. Jayden was interrupted when the building began to collapse and took the tanks with it. Jayden cut down the last of the droids as Anakin and Luminaria ran over.

"They did it but where is Ahsoka and Barriss?" Luminaria put a hand on both of the Jedi knight's shoulders.

"They were brave and must have become one with the force what's important is the factory is destroyed." Jayden shrugged the girls arm off as he and Anakin frowned.

"No they didn't me and General Skywalker know Ahsoka better than this. I'm not about to let her die because of some clanker building falling on them!" Anakin and Jayden swept their arms apart and sent the debris from the building flying. Below was a Super tank which had a hatch that opened as the two Jedi padawans popped out. Jayden signaled for a gunship to get the two.

"Told you we had the harder job those super tanks nearly killed us." Jayden said as he and Ahsoka sat on a supply crate as clones began to pack up gear for its return to the fleets above. Ahsoka smiled and nodded just as Anakin and Barriss made their way over, a smile on the Jedi knight's face told the duo he was fine with their talk.

"Master Kronos I apogize for my actions before. I didn't realize you two were good friends and I misjudged the nature of your talk. Please forgive me." Jayden nodded and smiled which told the Padawan he didn't mind. Jayden pated Ahsoka on the should causing her to blush and smirk as she slugged her friend in the shoulder as the two laughed.

Author notes

 **Ok next chapter is the lost saber. The brain worms are a no because I don't have much for Jayden to do in that. Next chapter will be up in a few hours. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	11. searching for a saber

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Blast it Master Skywalker is going to kill me when he finds out I don't have my saber on me." Ahsoka said as Tera helped her search. Jayden leapt down, surprising the Togruta.

"Jayden I thought you were meditating what are you doing here?" Ahsoka as the Jedi knight brushed the dust off his shoulders and turned to face the Jedi.

"Because we are friends Ahsoka and I know how much your saber meant to you. Plus, Master Sinube here recruited me to help track your saber. I already know where your saber is headed. Cassie, that girl who stole your saber? Is headed to the train yard. But I'm assuming you already knew that due to the tracker you placed on them Master Sinube?" The Jedi master chuckled but nodded.

"You used to live in shady towns like the Coruscant Jayden I forgot. The Outer Rim was your home until you were taken into the order. I have a task for you if you're so eager to help your friend. Can you stall her master until we get the saber back?" Jayden nodded before patting Ahsoka on the back and offering his friend a kind smile before leaping up onto a railing and disappearing into the crowds. Ahsoka blushed from the action as Tera chuckled.

"You have a thing for that boy it appears and it doesn't take a trained eye to see that." Ahsoka blushed more and tried to shrug it off as she and Tera made their way to the train station.

"What's new old man? Didn't think I would be seeing you here." Jayden said as he walked along side Anakin in the halls of the temple. The Jedi knight glared but smiled back at his friend.

"Back at you kid didn't think you would be here since you're almost a master. Little bit more and you're be a master by the time of the next battle. Say have you seen Ahsoka? I haven't seen her since the mission me and her went on." Jayden rolled his eyes and made up a way to stall for time."

"Check the room where master Yoda is speaking to the younglings she told me she will be there in ten minutes." The Jedi knight nodded, smiled and patted his friend on the back before leaving. Jayden turned and saw Plo Koon standing behind him. The Jedi knight bowed to his elder and spoke.

"Master Plo can I help you with something?" The Jedi master shook his head as he placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Protecting Little Soka is admirable I just wish you realized how important you are to her. But seeing your dedication to the republic means Master Yoda wasn't wrong in his decision." Before Jayden could ask the Jedi, master responded.

"He said you are to be promoted to the title of master due to your actions in the clone wars so far. Now please go Take care of little Soka before she gets into more trouble." Jayden nodded and walked off smiling ear to hear.

Author notes

 **For those who are going to ask how Jayden became a master I will tell you. Jedi are made masters through either taking a student on their path to knight hood, taking trials or by their dedication to the republic. Jayden has done the third. Amway next chapter will be up in 6 hours hopefully see you then lighting wolf out!**


	12. battle of Ice berg three

**Disclaimer/summary: Time for another of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter!**

"Watch your back Sliver 6 you have a vulture on your tail!" Jayden said as he fired his ship's canons, destroying the vulture droid chasing the torrent fighter. Around them dozens of v-19 torrent fighters were fighting vulture droids as three Venator class star destroyers fired on 6 **munificent** class frigates. Jayden fired on one of the warship's bridges and the ship was consumed by fire. 2 more frigates fell to the turbolasers of the Venators as gunships emerged from their hanger bays.

"Master Plo the droid blockade has been broken. Is Ahsoka still commanding the evacuation of Ice berg three? I haven't heard from her yet." Jayden was answered as the Venators took out another frigate.

"Yes she could use some help. The wolf pack and the 707th are starting to have to fall back from their defensive positions on the moon." Jayden pulled the controls for his interceptor as it descended towards the moon. Jayden turned to Dizzy as the Astromech chirped.

"Dizzy take over I'm going down to help the evacuation." The droid chirped as the Jedi General leapt out of the Interceptor which flew into the sky once more. Wolffe shot a super battle droids as the rest of the wolf pack was slowly pushed back. Jayden landed and force pushed a group of battle droids away before igniting and bringing his saber up and through a super battle droid, bisecting it. Ahsoka turned just as she cut several droids in half with her duel sabers.

"Glad you could make it Flyboy. The rest of the people on the moon have been taken to the _Renegade._ All that's left is for us to leave with the last wave." The duo was cut off by laughter followed by coughing. Despite this both Jedi knew who their foe was and ignited their sabers, Jayden's saber glowing a jade green.

"General Gear head nice to see you crashing this party." The cyborg general growled and ignited his sabers.

"Jedi Master Jayden and Padawan Tano. I have read up on your History together and I will enjoy claiming not only this moon but your life's!" The cyborg lunged as Jayden and Ahsoka rushed at him. Jayden parried and slashed at Grievous as Ahsoka vaulted over him, using Jayden as a springboard to slash at the cyborg from behind. Grievous slashed at Jayden as the Jedi master blocked his attacks, resulting in a blade lock. Jayden smirked as Ahsoka got ready.

"You're getting slow General. What's the matter? Dooku not training you enough?" Jayden pushed the general back as Grievous roared as 2 of his hands fell to the ground in smoking heaps.

Ahsoka force pushed the General as Jayden threw him to the ground. The duo retreated to their gunship just as it took off with them, Wolffe and the 10 other civilians on the moon. The gunship made its way towards the _Renegade_ and settled in the cruiser's hanger bay. The warship jumped to hyperspace as did Plo Koon's two other cruisers. On the bridge of the _Renegade_ stood Ace and Admiral Sero. Ahsoka and Jayden walked onto the bridge as the holoprojecter flared to life. Plo Koon nodded to the duo as Ahsoka blushed as Jayden patted her back for a job well done.

"Master Plo the rest of the refugees are on board and the Separatist fleet is in retreat for now. I would say it's a good day." The Jedi master shook his head as the duo frowned.

"I'm afraid not Master Jayden. The planet of Dac, home of the Mon Calamari and the Quarren is now on the edge of civil war. I'm assigning a battalion of Clone Scuba Troopers to the _Renegade._ As soon as you have dropped off the refugees you are to pick up the clones and go to Dac. Jedi Knight Anakin and Senator Padme are enroute to correct the problem but if war breaks out we need to be ready." The two Jedi looked at each other as the hologram fizzled out.

Author notes.

 **The ice berg three things are from clone wars adventures which this battle took place before in the system of mon cala. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon until then lighting wolf out!**


	13. fighting the odds

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"This is getting out of hand faster than I thought. Ace get the scuba clones ready and inform Master Fisto of the situation now. Me and Ahsoka will go get ready for a swim in case the droids attack the city early." Jayden said as he and Ahsoka got on their scuba gear on board the _Renegade_ as the Venator hovered over the ocean. Both Jedi had been watching the debate since the King had died and knew battle was coming. Jayden, Ahsoka, Kit Fisto and a squad of scuba clones got on board a gunship. Several others followed the gunship out as Jayden turned to Ahsoka.

"Try and keep up Saber girl water isn't the same as Fighting on land." Ahsoka smiled and shrugged her friend in the arm as the duo leapt into the water followed by Master Fisto and the clones. Jayden swam down and sliced an aqua droid in half as the clones joined the Mon Calamari in battle and fired their blasters on the advancing aqua droids. Jayden turned to see Ahsoka leading the Prince to safety before seeing Riff Tamson pursuing the girl. Jayden force pushed the Karkarodon away, enraging the shark like commander. Jayden swam his way down towards the tubes other side before Tamson tackled him. The Jedi Master slashed at the commander, wounding his shoulder before a group of Clones forced him away. Jayden turned to the Prince.

"Your highness me and Commander Tano will protect you. Get back to you people this wave is just the first assault wave trust me I know." Lee Char nodded and made his way towards the others as Jayden turned to Ahsoka.

"Shark breath there is planning a counter attack. One we will not survive." Ahsoka turned as the Prince made it to Anakin, Fisto, Ackbar and Senator Tills.

"How can you… tell… you're right the clankers outnumbered us we need to regroup before he rallies his forces." Jayden nodded as they made their way over to Anakin.

"I'm sure you know the Commander is rallying his forces for round two? We need reinforcements because I'm sure the next wave will overwhelm us." The Jedi general was cut off by Aqua droids shooting at them from behind and massive jellyfish like monsters attacking them from the front. Jayden looked around.

"We should fall back we can't win this." Anakin nodded and motioned for the others to follow, the Prince on the other hand tried to rally his troops before Kit Fisto led the Mon Calamari away. The Jedi and clones made their way to the bottom as the Prince sighed.

"The battle is over. I'm nothing but a fool, what kind of Prince am I if I can't lead my people?" Ahsoka, Jayden and Ackbar frowned and swam over.

"You learned an important lesson. Learning when to run to live another day." Jayden looked over at the others who were talking about the ways to help. Jayden turned to Ahsoka as the duo sat on two sea rocks.

"We need to get the Prince out of here. The only reinforcements I know of are the Gunguns meaning Tamson will continue to press his attack. I'm guessing the ship out of here is rigged to explode but it's simply a guess. And the sensor building is going to have to be destroyed if reinforcements come in. This battle is going to be tough Ahsoka we don't have any cards to play right now. I don't know what to do." Ahsoka nodded as the Jedi duo decided to Meditate on what to do as Anakin watched the duo and smiled seeing the small comfort in the duos bond and hoped the battle would swing in their favor.

Author notes

 **Ok three things.**

 **The battle will be in two parts meaning I will try and finish the battle tomorrow since the episodes in the show were spilt up for more enjoyability.**

 **Battles like Kavado and Kamino will be only the important parts if it's not a part with Ahsoka in its battle wise I might gloss over it.**

 **The ending for clone wars will be short so sorry when Ahsoka leaves the order after that I'm changing to rebels.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter until tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	14. ending the conflict

**Disclaimer/summary: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500 or more-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Another crazy plan to get this battle done?" Jayden asked as Kit Fisto used the force to throw a mini sub over to him, Lee Char, Senator Tills, and Ahsoka. The group grabbed on and started riding the sub up to the surface. Jayden reached out with the force, looking for something before turning.

"No! it's a trap the ship is going to…" The Jedi was cut off as the Consular class cruiser exploded into chunks, forcing the group to flee as Aqua droids and Quarrens rushed at them. Several droids and Quarrens were crushed as the debris hit them. Fisto turned to Jayden, Ahsoka the Senator and the Prince.

"Follow me we have to split up, lose the subs and ride the junk down!" Jayden and Ahsoka nodded and did so as the debris carried them down to the sea floor. Jayden grabbed Ahsoka's and the prince's arms, Ahsoka blushed at the gesture as Jayden began swimming and pulling them towards the cover of several plants as Fisto led the Senator to safety as Jayden noticed Anakin, Padme and Ackbar going another way. The Jedi master followed Ahsoka to safety.

"We need to consider plans before we act on them if we don't then we will die." Jayden said as he and Ahsoka meditated on rocks, facing each other. Fisto nearly frowned upon seeing their bond and knew where their path would take them if their love blossomed. He was cut off from breaking them up as the Prince blew into a shell to raise the morale of a group of Mon Calamari prisoners. The Jedi noticed an explosion in the distance. The shockwave broke Ahsoka and Jayden from their meditation as the two swam over.

"That was the comns building. Wasn't it? Blast it Skywalker you're going to get yourself killed." Jayden began swimming in the direction of the blast as Ahsoka followed. The Jedi master sighed and Followed the Jedi Master/General and Padawan/ Commander.

Jayden force pushed Tamson away as did Ahsoka **while** Anakin slashed the leg of one of the trident class ships, destroying the squid like ship. Jayden punched Tamson on the jaw as the Shark like alien went to bite him. Kit Fisto slammed into the Karkarodon.

"Go! And take the Prince with you know!" The Jedi master said as he struggled with the commander. Jayden grabbed Ahsoka and the Prince and left as he Noticed the others being captured by aqua droids. The trio settled into the caves once more.

"This battle may be rough; it may be the toughest challenge yet for our race but do not despair my brothers in arms for soon the Republic will be victorious!" Jayden and Ahsoka pulled the Prince away as the guards swam closer. The duo noticed Senator tills and Ackbar who was hurt. As Jayden and Ahsoka went to help Aqua droids came out to capture them. Jayden and Ahsoka turned on their sabers, but the Prince shook his head as the two surrendered, sadly hurt that the Prince had appeared to give up hope.

Jayden watched the Karkarodon soldiers surround the prince and grunted in anger at the trio before a squirt of ink filled the room. The Jedi master was able to break free from his bonds as Ahsoka did the same. The duo seized their sabers and began to join the others as Jayden slashed a group of aqua droids apart. Ahsoka deflected a group of blaster fire back at the droids as she smiled and waved mockingly waved at her friend. The duo looked over to see Tamson sinking to the floor, dead as the Prince stood over him. Ahsoka smiled and leaned on her friend as Jayden rolled his eyes and gave his friend a hug.

Author notes

 **Ok I apogize for all the skips but the show broke them up into episodes meaning the real battle took only a few days. Which each skip is supposed to show. I won't do it as often next chapter only has one time skip. Anyway, all that's left is the battle of Kavado, the skirmish with pirates and Ahsoka leaving the order. The next chapter will be done in a few hours until then lighting wolf out!**


	15. battle of kiros

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Those clankers are really getting on my nerves right now General!" Ace said as Jayden rode a speeder bike with the clone commander in the side car. Jayden fired the barc speeders cannons at a super battle droid before force pushing a group of battle droids into a wall. Up ahead with Rex, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi wan Rex fired at a tank with a rocket launcher, destroying the tank. Ahsoka finished the other one by tossing a pair of grenades inside the tank. Jayden and Ace pulled up to the group just as a group of clones saluted them and spoke.

"General Kenobi the enemy commander is asking to talk to you." Obi wan nodded and turned to the others.

"Would you be so kind to destroy the rest of the droids while I handle this? We would hate to have to have a destroyed city here for its people." Anakin nodded as Jayden walked over to a depressed Ahsoka.

"Saber girl…. Ahsoka relax you know we won't do anything here to damage the city. You're my friend and I know how much your people mean to you. Why don't you come with me and we take out the droids clustered in the city center would that cheer you up?" Ahsoka nodded as the two got on the speeder bike and zoomed off as Anakin watched them.

"Relax General even if that is attachment I know General Kronos or Commander Tano won't be corrupted. Those two care for their clones and others too much to let a little romance break it up." Anakin didn't hear Aces words as he was wondering what would happen if the council found out about them like he feared would happen to him and Padme. The Jedi Knight was cut off by what he heard on the Comlink.

"Now give up General Kenobi or the city will be ash." An explosion went off, injuring a group of clones as Anakin turned on his holo com.

"Jayden, Ahsoka the enemy commander has bombs planted in the city. I will handle the ones further away can you handle the group in the town square?" The Jedi General was answered a minute later.

"No problem Master me and Jayden will handle it."

Jayden slashed a battle droid while Ahsoka began disarming a bomb. The Jedi was cut off by blaster fire as she ducked and Jayden deflected it.

"Sniper droidika. Blast it the thing can't be damaged from the front, Ahsoka hit it from the side!" Ahsoka threw her saber cutting the droid in half as it curved and hit the droid from the side. The duo then got on the barc as it sped towards the last bomb. Jayden began firing the speeder's canons at the droids as Ahsoka leapt off and ran to disarm the device. The bomb was severed just as Jayden cut the last droid in half. The boy smiled at his friend who was now happier. The duo was cut off by Anakin on Jayden's comlink.

"Jayden send over Ahsoka I need her help. The enemy commander is making a run for it." Ahsoka nodded as Jayden revved the speeder to get back in time.

"Well didn't expect that Ace Anakin has trained her well." The duo was broken up by Ahsoka hearing some bad news. Jayden moved to comfort the girl.

"I heard the Togruta on the planet aren't here. Ahsoka I will do anything in my power to help get your people back. Trust me I will gladly storm the planet they are on to get them back." Ahsoka hugged her friend as warm tears came done her face. Jayden hugged the girl as she spoke.

"No I thank you for that but no. me and Masters Kenobi and Skywalker will do that. Can you rally your fleet for action when we figure out the location of my people?" Jayden nodded as Ahsoka hugged the boy tighter as Obi wan looked Confused and Anakin deep in thought.

Author notes.

 **Ok next will be the battle of kavado. After that a small chapter on the mission to save Ahsoka when Grievous was on Florrum. After that is the two finale episodes. Then the first chapter of the rebel's arc. Until tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	16. battle of kavado

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 400-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas art.**

Jayden slashed the guard as Anakin and Ahsoka did the same, dropping the guards to the ground. Above them Jayden's Venator and one of Admiral Coburn's destroyers. The Jedi turned to Ahsoka as he began helping them burn through the door.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka that man won't be laying a finger on the Togruta while I'm around. And, General Skywalker will make sure of it." The two were interrupted by the sound of sirens. Obi wan came on the monitor.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but the Keeper is opening the door in 3 minutes." Anakin looked at Jayden and Ahsoka.

"You two get the Togruta I will handle those canons keeping the ships from saving them." The Jedi nodded and begin to run towards the approaching Arquirens class light cruiser coming down. Anakin jumped onto one of the canons and stabbed the gunner, hauling the Zygerrian out of the gun. He then fired it at the others destroying them. Ahsoka and Jayden jumped on the cruiser just as it passed under the prison. Several clones from the wolf pack fired their Ascension cables up while Jayden and Ahsoka began using the force to slowly lower the Togruta onto the ship's hull. Jayden helped pull Governor Roshti onto the cruiser as they climbed inside. Jayden turned on his comlink to speak.

"Troopers if you would be so kind as to tear down this place?" The Jedi General was answered a minute later as Ahsoka walked over.

"Glad to, General Kronos. General Plo just asked for the same thing." Several laat gunships fired their rockets at the building destroying it as the Cruiser docked with the _Renegade._ Jayden turned and Spoke to Ahsoka just as the cruiser entered hyper space.

"Told you I would come running as soon as you told me where to go. I don't let my comrades down Ahsoka." The girl smiled and spoke as the governor walked over.

"Yeah I know and thanks Jayden…. It means a lot for your help and for helping me and Master Skywalker." The girl leaned up and kiss Jayden on the cheek as he stood there stunned as the girl walked away, unaware of her action but knowing what the action would lead to. The governor walked over and smiled.

"So your General and Jedi Master Jayden? Thank you for helping my people in their time of need. I talked with Ahsoka as we docked with your ship and I would be happy to join the republic because of this". Jayden nodded and looked away in thought while the Governor smiled.

"You like her back, don't you? And don't pretend you don't, General. She cares about you very much right now. I may not know the Jedi rules but I think she may be willing to break them to be with you because of your action." Jayden nodded as the Governor walked away.

Author notes

 **Ok I only have the rescue mission, the battle of Cato Nemonia. And the trial and the trial takes up 1 chapter meaning it will be over quickly. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	17. rescue attempt

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca arts do.**

Obiwan starred at the remains of his fleet and his flag ship the _Negotiator._ The Jedi General sighed and took out a holo communicator.

"Guess we can't help them general." Cody said as the escape pod rocket away as the General turned on the holo comns.

"We may not be able to do anything Cody but I know one more person close enough to save Ahsoka and her group."

"SHE WHAT!? THE PIRATES ATTACKED THEM!?" Jayden asked as the _Renegade_ and its fleet of 7 Consular and Arquitans class cruisers Along with two other Venators patrolled space. The Jedi General listened to Obi wans words.

"Ahsoka and her class were attacked by Hondo and his pirates. My fleet was destroyed by General Grievous who I believe is mustering ground forces for an invasion of the Florrum system. Since you and your forces are the closer fleet I ask if you and your forces can retrieve Padawan Tano and her group of younglings? Grievous and his forces will be there within a few hours." Jayden nodded as the hologram fizzled out. Jayden's jade eyes burned with anger as he turned to Ace.

"Get the fleet moving and get everything we have ready…. NOW. It might take a few hours to get there but we will be going NOW." Ace nodded and left as Jayden grit his teeth in anger."

Grievous marched through the pirate base as he Noticed Ahsoka and her group escaping. The droid General was stopped by one of his battle droids as he began his march.

"General, Republic reinforcements have arrived in orbit." The General growled and turned to his droids.

"Delay them and order the commando droids to go with me along with two aats. The Jedi scum dies."

Ahsoka was too busy steering the speeder she didn't notice the boom until it happened. She turned and saw Jayden flying his Eta class interceptor and leading 10 Arc-170 fighters Strafing the Mtts and battle droids while several Laats landed clones. The girl smiled before Grievous landed on top of the speeder. The Togruta leapt onto the roof and began dueling the General as two Commando droids attacked on Staps. The speeder crashed as the duo leapt clear. Grievous began to advance before a hail of canon fire from above cut him off. He looked up in time as Jayden leapt out of his ship while Dizzy piloted it away. Jayden motioned for the Younglings to leave who were in Awe of the Jedi Master but did as they were told. Jayden ignited his saber and held the Jade blade in front of him as Ahsoka jumped and landed next to him.

"Thanks for coming to the party Flyboy." Jayden grinned before Grievous cut them off.

"General Jayden it will be a pleasure to add your saber to my Collection. Along with yours Padawan Tano." The general Ignited his sabers and rushed towards them before Jayden blocked all four sabers with his own.

"Your forces are scraped, General, I would suggest surrendering." Jayden leapt over the Generals barrage as he attacked Ahsoka. The girl began to parry and block the strikes before he was forced to deal with Jayden. Jayden blocked several of his attacks before Ahsoka leapt over Grievous, slashing as she jumped. Grievous roared in anger as two of his hands fell to the ground in pieces. Jayden force pushed the General down the hill just as two tanks showed up. The two Jedi ran for _Slave 1_ as the ship descended. The duo leapt on board as Grievous snarled in anger. _Slave one_ flew up towards the _Renegade_ as Hondo spoke up.

"Thank you General Jayden your forces have saved my base… or what's left of it anyway. As I Hondo Ohnaka have saved your friend." Jayden was about to reply when his Holo communicator flared up as he took it off his belt.

"Jayden its Obi wan. I see your forces have saved the group… Ah Hondo let me guess you saved the class? I supposed we are inclined to let him off with a warning wouldn't you say General Jayden?" Jayden nodded just as the ship settled in the _Renegade's_ hanger. Ace and dozens of clones had their weapons raised before Jayden walked down the ramp along with the others. Ahsoka hugged her friend as he smiled and hugged her back.

Author notes

 **Ok the chapter where Ahsoka leaves the order and the battle at Cato Neimoidia will be one battle. I do this because I know how the events go and I will not be having Ahsoka go through the whole thing. The chapter will be the battle and her leaving I'm sorry. Anyway, next chapter will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	18. a jedi no more

**Summary/disclaimer. Time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Ahsoka, get Anakin I can handle the rest of the droids for now." Jayden said as he flew his eta 2 interceptors in the Skies of Cato Neimoidia. Ahsoka nodded, and broke off to help her master. Jayden fired his Interceptor's laser cannons at the munificent class frigate, destroying the bridge and causing the ship to go down in a ball of fire. Looking down the Jedi master could See a gunship land and take the two Jedi to safety. Jayden contacted Ace on the ship's hologram system.

"Ace, I'm returning to the _Renegade_ the droids are in retreat anyway. Recall the rest of the fighters and tell Admiral Sesa I'm returning." The Clone Commander nodded, and sighed off as Jayden flew back towards the Venator. Jayden landed in the ship's hanger as dozens of torrent fighters and arc- 170 fighters landed in the hanger bay. The ship jumped to hyper space.

Jayden meditated as the ship took its journey back to Coruscant. The war was starting to wind down; the Republic was beginning to force the Separatists on the ropes and peace was beginning to return. Jayden was shaken from his thoughts by Ace who stood outside the room.

"Sir the Temple has come under bombing and we don't know who. But Master Yoda said Commander Ahsoka and General Skywalker can handle it. I'll update you when I can." Jayden nodded as the clone left and the Venator continued its trip to Coruscant. The Jedi began to picture his friendship with Ahsoka and how it was beginning to look a lot more like romance. Jayden chuckled, and climbed into his bed. He fell asleep wondering who could have bombed the temple and why.

Jayden woke up to bad feelings and turned to see Ace at the door. The Jedi general was about to speak when Jayden spoke up.

"Sir there has been bad news. People think Commander Ahsoka killed the culprit behind the bombing. I have word from Master Yoda not to interfere since her trial will be starting soon." Jayden's Jade eyes narrowed in anger.

"Get me a Gunship NOW Commander." Ace would have said no but did so anyway.

Jayden stepped off the Gunship and knew he was too late. He ran up the steps Just as Ahsoka began to walk down them. The girl looked up and took something from her pockets. It was the Holocron they had built together. The girl looked into Jayden's eyes and spoke.

"Thank you for everything Jayden. I'm glad to have met someone as noble as you. Please Help end the clone wars with Anakin. I will never ever forget what you did for me." The girl placed the object in Jayden's hand as warm tears began to roll down his face. The Jedi general began running up the stairs, not even Stopping to speak to Anakin who just stood there taking in the events.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Jayden asked as he slammed open the doors to the council room with the force. Before Yoda or the others could speak the Jedi, master spoke up, his eyes going to Plo Koon first.

"YOU SHOULD HAS STOOD BY HER! SHE TRUSTED YOU! YOU MADE HER A JEDI AND THE FIRST TIME SHE NEEDS YOU THE MOST, YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON HER! YOU CLAIM TO REPRESENT JUSTICE BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN LOOK PAST IT TO SEE IF SHES INNOCENT!" The Jedi master looked down, ashamed to have let his closest student down. Jayden then spun to Yoda, his green eyes narrowed.

"AND YOU, MASTER YODA SHOULD BEASHAMED! YOU CLAIM TO RESPECT AND LOVE THE JEDI CODE YET YOU THREW HER TO THE WOLVES AS SOON AS SHE NEEDED YOU! THE ONLY REASON IM STAYING IN THE ORDER IS TO END THE FIGHTING. WHEN THERE IS PEACE FOR GOOD I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE JEDI! IF YOU ALL AS SO FLAWED YOUR WILLING TO BACKSTAB ONE OF YOUR OWN WHEN THEY NEED YOU THEN ITS SOMETHING I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF! NOW IF YOUR EXCUSE ME I HAVE A WAR TO END!" Before anyone could respond the Jedi was out of the room. Yoda shook his head in shame.

"Right he is failed the Jedi code we have. even with Attachment to former Padawan Tano much wisdom I see in him." Yoda sighed.

Author notes

 **Ok I'm sorry it was a bit jumbled since I'm trying my hardest to make it all one transition. Anyway, now the clone wars part is over and this story will become a Rebels arc. It's still a mix so I apogize if you guys don't want to see rebels in this story. Also, I'm changing this from a clone wars story to a rebel's story to fit the change. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon until then lighting wolf out!**


	19. return of the republic

**Disclaimer/summary: time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

Jayden meditated on the events of the past fifteen years. He had sensed the death of his Jedi in arms, he had gone through order 66, Ace and his squad having gotten rid of their chips and helped him escape. He had built a military strong enough to fight the empire made out of new clones, bred on kamino the cloners knowing the empire would crush them if they didn't help Jayden. He was alive and he would make the empire pay.

"Sir the ship we were tracking has entered the system. The destroyer with the boy on it is in system as is the ship what are your orders, General?" Jayden spoke his friend Ace as the clone stood there in battle scarred Phase 2 armor.

"Ace board the ship and distract the Stormtroopers. I sense these (Rebels) will be very helpful in the future. The time has come to show the empire we will not back down from a fight. It's time for the return of the Republic." Ace nodded and left as Jayden looked at his light saber and walked out of his room to the bridge of the _Renegade._ The Venator had been through much but Jayden and the clones of the 707th still called it home. On the bridge stood Admiral Sesa. The man had grown older but the will to fight still shown in his brown eyes. The man nodded to the Jedi general as the laat gunship left the hanger bay and made its way towards the star destroyer in the distance. Jayden hoped his clones well as the venator hung in the Nebula, out of sight.

"Ugh these rebels are just asking for it I'm going to shoot the first one I see in this hanger." Said the storm trooper commander said as he opened the door not expecting to see the Clones standing there in both phase one and phase 2 armor. Each clone held a dc -15 s blasters. Ace held up his dc-17 blaster pistol and the clone commander spoke.

"The Grand Army of the Republic is back and it says hello." The clone commander fired and his shot caught the storm trooper in the chest, killing him as the clones opened fire. The storm troopers were cut down as they brought their weapons up to fire and the clones walked through the door before Ace turned on his comlink.

"Sir they have the kid I know it's been 3 minutes but should we fall back?" Storm troopers came down the hall way as Ace fired and moved back.

"Come back to the _Renegade,_ commander. We know where the Ghost is heading for. It's time to introduce ourselves to the Empire fully." Ace nodded and signaled the clones to fall back as the storm troopers turned the corner. Ace threw a thermal detonator at the Stormtroopers, killing them as the clones climbed onto the gunship and flew back to the venator as the Warship jumped to hyper space.

5 minutes later Kessel.

Kallus and his storm trooper squad ran down the ramp of their freighter as several tie fighters flew up to confront the _Ghost._

"Well this just got a lot harder." Kanan said as the Jedi fired on the storm troopers. The silence was broken as a republic gunship broke through the clouds and began to fire on the Stormtroopers below.

"What it can't be…." Kanan said as Erza and the others stared, wide eyed at the gunship as a man stepped off it. Around him a dozen clones and a clone commander stood, each holding a dc-15 s blaster rifle or a dc-15 a long-range blaster. Kanan stared in shock at the man, despite his darker black hair or his armor and flowing cape he knew the man.

"Master Jayden Kronos…. I thought he was dead…." Jayden pulled a device on his belt and turned it on, showing a beam of green light.

A light saber.

Kanan did the same and slashed at the Stormtroopers who began firing wildly, hoping to kill the clones as they ran to cover and opened fire and began cutting down the Stormtroopers. Jayden turned and looked at Kanan but said nothing as he slashed a storm trooper across the chest and force pushed several others over the railing. No one noticed Erza run to rescue the Wookie as Kanan turned to Jayden in awe.

"I thought you were dead…. Master when this is done may we speak." Jayden nodded and signaled for his clones to leave as he stepped on the laat. The Jedi General turned and faced Kanan, his Jade eyes full of questions.

"So you're a Jedi. Didn't expect that at all but my senses tell me otherwise. Get the boy and meet me on my Flag ship I will be waiting Kanan Jarrus." Before the Jedi could ask how the Master knew his name the gunship was already flying off into the clouds.

Author note

 **Ok two things**

 **The clones like Ace don't have chips and the ones in the story are new clones. I used legends and saw the cloners once staged a rebellion against the empire so I took it and rolled with it.**

 **Jayden is a 28-year-old Jedi master. If you want news on him read the 18 chapters. I made the 18 chapters for clone wars to explain the rebels part.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	20. battle with machines

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Ugh we really do need some more supplies. Can't, General Kronos donate some Kanan?" Erza asked as The Jedi padawan shook his head as the ghost crew traveled to get the disruptors they needed to steal for credits. Erza looked up to see a Nu- class attack shuttle settle down and Jayden, Ace and a platoon of his clones. Erza noticed two of the clones wore specialized armor with one having markings of a Rancor on the helmet's side and the other having a tally on his. Before Erza could ask Kanan spoke for him.

"There, Arc troopers, Erza some of the best clones in the army. If Master Jayden brought them with him he means business." Jayden and the ghost crew were interrupted as the Stormtroopers Sabine had tricked had located them. The clones scattered firing their dc -15 s and dc – 15 a blaster at the Stormtroopers. One of the clones carried a z-6 rotary canon, and Revved it up.

"Burn down cover fire! Crusher, I want you to hit the troopers in the back! Crasher and Torrent, show them what Arc troopers are made of!" Ace said as he fired his dc- 15 blaster pistols at the Stormtroopers, killing two of them. Burndown nodded and fired his z-6, forcing the Stormtroopers to scatter as the minigun's fire cut several down. Crasher fired his blaster pistols as Torrent threw two Thermal detonators, taking out 3 more Stormtroopers. The ghost crew finished loading the weapons on board as Jayden deflected blaster fire with his light saber.

"Retreat we have what we need!" The clones nodded and ran for the shuttle, firing as they went. Jayden deflected some more blaster fired then leapt onto the departing Nu class shuttle as it lifted off and then jumped into hyper space.

"So you're sure those guns are worth the risk? The empire isn't going to take the threat you have given them lightly. We will meet you there. General Jayden out." Jayden said as the shuttle descended, Jayden could see the Ghost crew handing the weapons to a crime lord. Jayden didn't like it but knew the crew needed the supplies. He was cut off by Ace.

"General we have Imperial forces inbound! I'm tracking two freighters incoming!" Jayden nodded as the clones spilled out, ready to fight. Jayden ignited his saber as he watched the freighters drop off 4 walkers. He turned to his clones and began dishing out orders.

"Ace, handle those Stormtroopers and help the ghost crew. Burn down you, Crasher, and Torrent handle those walkers with me!" The troopers nodded and divided into two squads. Ace fired along with the ghost crew and one squad, killing 4 Stormtroopers. Jayden slashed the leg of one walker in half, causing it to topple over. Burn down toppled another one as he fired his rp-6 rocket launcher, destroying the walker. Jayden slashed the final Stormtrooper with his saber as he saw Erza push Kallus away and smiled.

"Maybe the order isn't dead after all." Jayden said as the clones regrouped, Jayden could see one injured and nodded for the trooper to be given medical attention.

Jayden stood beside Ace as he watched Senator Bail organa pay the rebels. Ace noticed his general's face of focused and decided to speak up.

"General? Something the matter?" Jayden shook his head and turned.

"No I just sense something…. It's nothing Ace let's get back to the _Renegade_ we have a war to win." Ace nodded and left as The Senator turned.

"Your friend seems to have noticed your presence Fulcrum. Do you know him?" The girl stepped out of the shadows. Despite her longer montrails and taller appearance, along with her older looking face Bail still recognized Ahsoka when she had joined after the Mission on Radda. The girl frowned as her friend left and she sighed.

"Jayden…. Yeah I know him Senator…. Me and him were very close during the clone wars. As for sensing me…. I have a force bond to him. He can sense me anyway unless I die… it's too soon to talk to him… if he knew what happened to me he would lose it… I will speak to him soon." Bail nodded as the girl watched her old friend walk down the corridor.

"Jayden…."

 **Author notes**

 **Ok another chapter done. And yes, I know things are different then the show. I wanted Ahsoka in the episode to show the bond that she and Jayden still have is alive. Anyway, next chapter will be rise of the old masters and it will be out in an hour or so hopefully until then lighting wolf out!**


	21. rescue attempt at the spire

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney do.**

"Jedi Master Luminaria? I knew her from the clone wars. She's a good teacher Kanan but attacking the spire? Kanan it's a suicide mission. But I did have a knack for doing things like this. Crazy missions are my specialty. Let me get some clones together and I will meet you there." Kanan nodded and left to get the _Ghost_ crew.

The _Phantom_ glided towards the spire. Kanan could see a Venator- class cruiser hang back in the distance. Two Laat gunships flew out of the cruisers hanger. Kanan turned to Erza as the gunships flew past.

"Jayden was one of the best generals in the order. He had a tendency to think of plans the others wouldn't. he was friends with a Jedi padawan. Those two were unbeatable as a team. Hess a good master." Erza nodded as the gunships fired a burst of missiles at the lower hanger, destroying the shuttle on the platform and killing most of the Stormtroopers. Jayden leapt out of the gunship as Ace and a group of clones did the same. Jayden slashed a Stormtrooper across the chest before turning to his clones.

"Ace keep the squad here. If anything happens hold the landing zone." Ace nodded as the _Phantom_ dropped off Kanan, Erza, Kanan and Zeb. Erza began to pick the lock as the clones rappelled down and fired on the Stormtroopers below.

"Ace will hold the landing zone. Let's get her and go." Erza opened the door as the Rebels and Jayden went inside. Kanan reached out with the force and turned to the others.

"She's on the lower levels this changes things. Sabine, you and Zeb stay here. Me, Jayden, and Erza will get, Master Luminaria." Sabine nodded as the turbo lift went down. Kanan turned and walked down the corridor as he turned to the two Stormtroopers.

"You are supposed to be guarding the upper floor." The Stormtrooper and his friend nodded as the trio entered the room.

"There she is! Master Luminaria we have come to…." Kanan was cut off as the Jedi master stood up, walked and vanished into the wall. Jayden turned and scowled.

"It was a trick. The empire baited us, we need to leave." Jayden was cut off as a Pau'an entered the room. Jayden had already ignited his saber, bathing the room in jade green light as he held his weapon in a battle stance.

"Very perceptive of you Master Jayden. Yes, Master Luminaria died many years ago but her bones still serve the empire. Luring any surviving Jedi to their deaths." Kanan tried to use his comlink before the Inquisitor shook his head.

"There will be no reinforcements." The inquisitor then attacked, Kanan darted in front of Jayden but was forced back easily.

"You were a student of Master Depa Billaba. She heavily favored form 3 which you fail to a ridiculous degree." Erza fired his sling shot only for it to do nothing. Erza then threw one of the thermal detonators which blew open the wall. The Inquisitor then tried to bring his saber down on Kanan but it was blocked by a green blade. The inquisitor looked up to see Jayden blocking his saber with his.

"Ah Jedi Master Jayden Kronos I remember you. You favored and mastered form four I see. How is your friend, Ahsoka Tano? I heard she was killed." Jayden's Jade eyes glowed with anger as he drove the dark sider back before leaping off the corridors wall and kicking the Inquisitor back. Erza was in shock as the Jedi master held the dirtsider off effortlessly, Jayden's saber blocked blow after blow before the man rallied his energy and began to push the inquisitor back, forcing him on the defensive before Kanan charged in.

"Fool. The boy will fall to the dark side and you will die." The dark sider cast the man aside before Jayden force pushed him into the ceiling with Kannan's help.

"Erza, you and Kanan go I can handle this!" Kanan looked back for a second before nodding and pulling the boy with him as Jayden threw the inquisitor into the wall and ignited his saber.

"Now shall we continue this?" The inquisitor charged as Jayden met his blades.

"Why are we running we can take him!" Erza shouted as Kanan pulled him onto the turbo lift. Sabine and Zeb waited for them and they ran towards the doors.

"Because he is two strong for us alone. And Master Jayden said so. He's more experienced then me so he knows better." Ace and the clones awaited them As the Phantom pulled up and the Group hopped in.

"Where's Master Jayden?" Hera asked. The upper deck exploded as the Duo continued their duel. Ace spoke up as the clones fired on a fresh group of Stormtroopers.

"General their safe it's time to go!" Jayden nodded and force pushed the grand inquisitor before leaping backwards into a gunship as it Picked up Ace and the rest of the clones and flew alongside the other gunship.

"Interesting. Lord Vader will be most pleased at this news." The grand Inquisitor said as he got up, dusted himself off and watched the retreat with an evil smile.

Author notes.

 **So, Jayden won't be over shadowing the ghost crew but this episode was to highlight his skills against a darksider. Anyway, next chapter will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	22. supply run

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of broke galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"So remind me why we are trusting this Fulcrum person again? General Jayden is sending us back up but I don't like the sounds of this considering we don't know much about this guy. I don't like going somewhere blind Hera." Sabine said as the _Phantom_ landed at the Base. Two Nu- class shuttles landed behind them as Jayden, Ace, Crasher, Torrent, Crusher, and Burn down and 44 clones left the shuttles. Ace was the first to speak up as the clones followed Hera and Sabine into the base.

"This is an old republic base from the clone wars. If this Fulcrum you mentioned, Hera left these supplies here they maybe a Republic veteran. Very few knew of Crash down station and even fewer know it still exists. But any friend of you rebels is a friend of mine." Jayden spoke up as the clones halted at the mouth of the cave.

"Ace You and the platoon stay here. Crasher, Torrent, Crusher and Burndown? You're with me lets help them get those supplies." The clones nodded and stopped as the troopers followed their General inside.

"So if this contact of ours is Republic do you think you would trust them more, General?" Hera asked as Torrent helped her carry a box back towards the _Phantom._ Jayden shrugged as Sabine looked for the other one.

"Not sure, Captain Syndulla. There were many veterans of the clone wars besides me and my troopers. If I knew more about them I would tell you." The duo was cut off by the sounds of blasters. Jayden summoned his saber and ignited it.

"Sabine that you what's going on?" The Mandalorian ran out just as several fanged Fyrnocks leapt out of the shadows at them.

"Never a dull moment it seems Captain Syndulla. Ace get the rest of those supplies loaded onto the _Phantom!_ " The clone commander nodded and carried the crate out just as Sabine and Hera shot 5 of the creatures and Jayden threw one to the side with the force.

"You two go we will retreat as well. Suddenly this base looks a lot less inviting." Hera nodded as the duo ran back to the _Phantom_ only for it to sputter and die.

"Oh for the love of…. They didn't refuel it! General Take your clones and go!" Jayden shook his head as he sliced a Fyrnock with his saber.

"Not a chance, Captain! We are in this together I won't leave you two behind! Ace get the troopers into firing lines now! Hera tell the _Ghost_ to pick you two up!" Ace nodded and signaled for the clones to line up. The clones did so and began to fire as did Sabine and Hera which beat the Fyrnocks back for a few minutes. The _Ghost_ appeared a few minutes later. Zeb, Erza, and Kanan came down the ramp as Hera and Sabine continued firing until they got on board, collected the _Phantom,_ and retreated. Jayden shouted as he threw the Fyrnocks back with the force.

"TROOPERS WE ARE LEAVEING! They have what they need now everyone back to the shuttles!" Ace nodded and motioned for the troopers to board the shuttles which they did as Jayden leapt onto one as it turned and followed the other into space and jumped.

"Well who ever this Fulcrum is Captain Syndulla I trust them. Just wish I knew who they were. As for the rebels well give me and my officers some time to speak it over." Jayden said as he closed the hologram.

"So, Fulcrum did your friend find the supplies we sent them?" Bail asked as Ahsoka turned away from her monitor, smiling.

"Yes they did. But I am troubled by something. This lying to Jayden is hurting me. I know its best he doesn't know yet but he's my childhood friend. To lie to him is like lying to myself. Soon I will show him I'm still alive." Bail nodded and left the room as Ahsoka looked at a holo Photo of her, Anakin and Jayden after their victory on Dac, Home of the Mon calamari.

"Soon Jayden…. Soon…. Take care for now old friend I miss you…." And with that a single warm tear feel from the Togruta's face when she remembered the good days of being a Jedi.

Author notes

 **Ok another chapter done. Sorry for making these only 2 a day. I want to be able to make more but with distractions for now this is all I can do. Anyway, next chapter will be up in a few hours until then lighting wolf out!**


	23. Fulcrum

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"So, Captain Syndulla Lothal is throwing its Yearly Empire Day? If you can wreck some havoc go for it. I'm trying to find more ways to hurt the empire and I'm also going to try and find out more about this Fulcrum you told me about. Anyway, tell me if you guys need any help. General Jayden out." The Jedi master closed the hologram as he paced the bridge of the _Renegade_ as the Venator and its fleet were orbiting the planet in a nearby Nebula. The flagship was contacted 10 minutes later. Jayden saw the Form of Hera appear on the holoprojecter.

"General its, Hera we found a source of information but the Empire is onto us. We are going to try and get him off world but we could use some reinforcements if you can manage it. Captain Hera out." The hologram fizzled out as Jayden turned to Admiral Sesa.

"Can we spare any fighters Admiral?" Sesa thought about this for a moment them answered.

"Yes we can General shall I move the fleet into position to retrieve them?" Jayden shook his head.

"No, Admiral I will help them. Stay here and await my order."

A few minutes later a 10 Arc-170s and Jayden's Eta 2 class interceptor left the _Renegade's_ star board hanger bay and rocket towards Lothal. Jayden could see a group of tie fighters shooting at the _Ghost._ Jayden gunned his interceptor's engines and fired at the group of ties as one exploded under his canon fire. The ties then broke off and fired on the arc fighters as they began firing and fighting the Tie fighters.

" _Sliver Blade_ to _Ghost_ we have engaged the fighters. Hera or Kanan you guys jumping to Safety yet?" As Jayden said this he saw a new tie fighter fire a device on the _Ghost_ as it jumped. Jayden cursed and fired destroying the last of the tie fighters as the Inquisitor took off.

"Blast it the empire Can track them! I can't help them right now!" Two star destroyers jumped in as Jayden cursed.

"Admiral we need support now!" The _Renegade_ and 6 other Venators along with seven 10 Arquitans- class light cruisers and Consular class frigates jumped in. The _Renegade_ fired its turbo lasers as the republic fleet opened fire on the two destroyers which fired back. The destroyers took the brunt of the fire and their shield began to flare.

"Their weakening! Press our attack!" Admiral Sesa said as the two destroyers listed, destroyed by the fire of the Venators. Jayden and his pilots landed in the _Renegade's_ hanger. Jayden walked to the bridge as the destroyers began to fall back to Lothal.

"General those destroyers mean 2 less capital ships in the empire's fleet." Jayden nodded as the Holoprojector turned on. Jayden couldn't see the other person or their voice but he listened.

"Greetings General Jayden. I am Fulcrum and I thank you for your help. The _Ghost_ crew has been able to hand the informant over to me. I'm giving the tactual data to you. I'm afraid we can't meet face to face just yet but I promise soon we will meet, farewell General." Jayden was perplexed.

"Who are you fulcrum?"

Author notes

 **Ok this was a combo of Empire Day and gathering forces. I am sorry if I couldn't have blended them perfectly but I promise call to action won't be messed up. Anyway, next chapter will be made tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	24. unsure action

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of broken galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

Jayden meditated in his room on the _Renegade_ While the flagship and the Republic fleet orbited Lothal. The Jedi General was shaken from his thoughts by Ace, the clone Commander wearing a naval uniform and not his battle armor.

"General, the _Renegade_ has intercepted a transmission from Lothal. The Grand moff for the Outer Rim has arrived and is increasing imperial military forces in the city. We managed to decrypt enough of the transmission to get a name: Grand moff Tarkin." Jayden's eyes growled in anger. He knew that name as the Admiral Ahsoka had helped rescue from the citadel during the clone wars. He had been on the mission as well and thought something about the man was off. Jayden didn't get up and continued meditating as he spoke.

"Did, Captain Syndulla contact us yet? Do the _Ghost_ crew have any plans to enact?" Ace nodded before walking to the door.

"Their attacking the central communications tower on Lothal." Jayden's eyes opened as the Jedi master smiled and rose.

"Get 2 gunships ready, Commander we have a mission to get done." Ace nodded and smiled before saluting and leaving as Jayden summoned his light saber with the force and clipped it to his belt.

2 minutes later 2 laat gunships exited the _Renegade's_ Hanger bay and made their way towards Lothal. Jayden turned to ace and the other clones.

"I have ordered the gunships to engage the hostile forces on the ground. Ace get your men ready for a ground battle." Ace nodded as the gunships fired a round of missiles at the Imperial police gunships, destroying them. Ace and his clones jumped out as Jayden somersaulted through the air and landed, saber at the ready. The grand inquisitor stood their along with Tarkin and a group of Stormtroopers. Kanan had the inquisitor's saber to his throat.

"Ah General Jayden your friends are surrounded and I have Kanan at my mercy. You will surrender now." Tarkin said before Ace shot the grand moff in the shoulder, wounding him.

"Politicians like you don't belong on the battlefield with soldiers, Tarkin you're a disgrace to what the Republic used to be." Jayden ground his teeth as Kanan was shoved onto a Lambda class shuttle which took off. The clones fired their dc- 15 s and dc -15 a blaster at the Stormtroopers, killing them as the gunships retrieved the republic forces and left with the _Phantom._

Mustafar? I haven't heard the name since the clone wars. But I'm sure that's where Kanan will be." Hera noticed the Jedi masters pause and spoke up.

"And you want us to leave, him like Fulcrum said. But we won't. General I understand not wanting to help us. But I thought the Jedi understood family." And with that the hologram fizzled out as Jayden and Ace looked at each other, unsure of their next move.

Author notes

 **Ok next chapter is going up in an hour or so but I'm going to try and see if I can make these chapters longer. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	25. a tender reunion

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Sir are we really considering a direct assault on Tarkin's fleet? I understand how important Kanan is to the crew of the _Ghost_ but I'm sure they can handle it themselves. Are you sure I can't change your mind, General?" Sesa asked as the Jedi master told them to follow the crew of the Ghost to Mustafar to retrieve Kanan. Jayden nodded before speaking.

"Admiral, I have been a Jedi for 14 years and I swore an oath to protect this galaxy. I think it's time we show the galaxy the Jedi are back and that the Republic is ready to protect people from the empire don't you agree?" The Admiral nodded and the fleet was in hyperspace within a few minutes. Jayden made his way down to the hanger of the _Renegade_ as the Venator and its fleet came out of hyper space. A few minutes later dozens of Arcs -170s and v-19 Torrent fighters were launched by the Republic Fleet, all led by Jayden's Eta class interceptor. Jayden contacted Hera over the ship's comns system.

"Captain Syndulla? Its, Jayden which destroyer are you on right now?" Jayden said as he dodged a around of fire from some ties as the _Renegade_ and the republic fleet began to fire upon the star destroyers as the battle raged on.

" _Sovereign_ the one in the middle. General can you hold them off until we have escaped? Some of my friends are extracting us." Jayden fired on one of the destroyers as the _Sovereign_ was destroyed. Jayden reached out with the force and understood why the ship was destroyed.

"Their losing power press the attack!" Jayden said as the arc fighters fired a around of torpedoes into a destroyer's bridge, crippling and destroying the warship. Another destroyer was pelted by turbolaser fire and lost its shields. The _Renegade_ increased its fire and the destroyer was consumed by fire. Jayden finished off the final destroyer with a burst of canon fire to its bridge, destroying the capital ship. Jayden was contacted by Ace a minute later as a Lamda class shuttle escaped and the tie fighters remaining were destroyed.

"General we have a guest on board the _Renegade._ Just bored the ship a minute ago." Jayden gunned the interceptor's engines and landed in the Flagship's hanger bay. Jayden took out his saber expecting an inquisitor or something else.

"Sith coward, face me!" Jayden said, holding his saber ready.

"What's wrong Flyboy I can't say hello without you getting ready for a fight?" Jayden nearly dropped his lightsaber as he turned around. It couldn't be. He had seen her grave, heard the reports but the girl was unmissable. Her head tails may have been longer, her face looking older, and her being taller, and her cloning different but Jayden still knew the girl all the same.

"A-Ahsoka?! I thought you were dead… I saw your grave … I. I" Before the Togruta could respond the Jedi Master was hugging her as warm tears rolled down his face.

"I missed you so much… It's good to see a friend like you once again." Ahsoka smiled before returning the hug.

"Good to see you again to Jayden. I wanted to tell you I was alive so badly I'm sorry I hurt you so much." Jayden shook his head and hugged his friend tighter.

"Doesn't matter what does is that my best friend is still alive." Ahsoka was hurt by the best friend comment but chose not to show it. The tender moment was ruined by Chopper and Dizzy as the two astromech laughed.

"Oh you two junk heaps are going to get it!" Jayden said, chasing them as Ahsoka laughed and giggled despite herself.

Author notes.

 **Sorry if the romance is bad I'm trying my hardest. Anyway, next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	26. battle between the light and darkside

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"So Governor Tua wants to defect? Hmm that is a surprise Commander Sato. Tell, The _Ghost_ crew I will be joining them. I still think it's a trap though." Jayden clicked off the hologram as Ace walked over.

"What is the plan, General? We go in guns blazing and evac her out?" Jayden rubbed his chin for a minute before responding.

"Get me Echo squad and Get a Nu-class shuttle worth of clones, Commander." Ace nodded as he went to get his armor and organize the rescue team.

2 minutes later an Eta-class shuttle and a Nu-class shuttle exited the _Renegade's_ hanger bay and entered hyperspace. Jayden and Ace sat in the Eta shuttle as Jayden turned around.

"Captain King when we get their I want you and your team in position. Tua's shuttle will be prepared soon and I would like a Squad of commandos like yourselves to be there to help evac her. Ace you're going to be handling dealing with the Stormtroopers. I don't want them to kill, Tua got it?" Ace nodded as the shuttle hovered over the landing zone before the Commandos rappelled down as Jayden jumped onto the building. King put a sniper on his dc-17 as did Blade, the commando's sniper. The others got their dc-17 blasters ready the Governor arrived, Jayden signaled for the commandos to open fire. Several Stormtroopers were cut down before, Ace and his men stormed down the alley to back up the rebels. Jayden saw the Governor run for the imperial shuttle before it exploded. Jayden cursed before making the signal for the republic troops to retreat as the _Ghost_ crew took off in their ship.

"Blast it they were waiting for us! Ace get the troops to safety; I'm going to find my own way off. If I need to bring the Eta- class shuttle here, then do it when I give the order. Jayden out." Jayden took off across the rooftops before finding a shuttle for the _Ghost_ crew to take. Jayden decided to meditate until the others got there.

Jayden leapt down a few hours later and landed beside Kanan as the _Ghost crew_ showed up. Jayden and Erza froze up just as the others go to the imperial shuttle.

"That force signature…. It's so cold…." Jayden turned and was frozen for a second as a figure wearing Black armor and holding a lightsaber came out. Jayden and the figure paused as they looked at each other before Jayden called his saber to him and ignited it, the jade blade lit up the air.

"Vader…. Erza, Kanan get behind me NOW." Jayden rushed forward, his blade crashed against the Sith lord's. Kanan and Erza were stunned for a second as they watched the Jedi master and the Sith lord dual. Jayden leapt over Vader's swing before force pushing the man back and attempting to bring his saber down on the Sith lord who blocked it… barely. Kanan and Erza rushed at the sith lord who knocked Jayden away before turning to the duo. Jayden brought his saber through the chest of one Stormtrooper before slashing another on the waist. Both troopers died just as Vader defeated the duo.

"Pathetic you will die boy." Jayden brought his saber down on Vader as the sith lord attempted to kill Erza with his own saber. Kanan and Erza force pushed the Sith lord back as they brought the walkers down on the Sith Lord.

"You need to leave. Vader is too strong for you to handle." Kanan looked at the shuttle before turning to Jayden.

"What about you?" Jayden turned just as Vader tore the walkers off of him. Jayden ignited his saber just as the Sith lord got up.

"GO NOW!" Jayden said as he blocked Vader's strike and began to double his attack to force the Sith lord away. Kanan nodded as he and Erza ran to the shuttle. Jayden slashed at the sith lord's shoulder, wounding him. Jayden growled as more storm troopers fired on Jayden.

"Blast it!" Jayden force pushed Vader away as he leapt over the wall and vanished as the Republic shuttle soared down to collect him.

Author notes

 **Ok next chapter will be the Dogfight Vader has with the fleet. Anyway, until then lighting wolf out!**


	27. recovering from the battle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"He followed us. Admiral, cover Phoenix squadron but don't engage him head on. He's too tough to engage head on." Jayden said as he climbed into his Eta class interceptor and flew out of the _Renegade's_ hanger as the flagship protected the rest of the fleet. Jayden watched as Vader destroyed several a wing and gunned his ship's engine as he fired the canons at Vader's Tie advanced. Jayden cursed as the Sith lord dodged the gunfire as he chased the Sith lord.

"He's good but so is Vader. We have to help him before he attacks the fleet again." Kanan said as he followed the others out of _Phoenix home's_ command center. Ahsoka stepped behind them.

"Mind if I tag along? That's my friend out there and I'm sure he would love the help." Kanan nodded and motioned for the Togruta to follow them.

Jayden fired at Vader as the Sith Lord damaged the rebel flagship. Jayden cursed and fired which damaged the tie fighter's shield as Vader fired and damaged the Interceptor. Jayden cursed as Dizzy began to repair the damage. Vader was cut off as, the _Ghost_ fired on the sith lord, forcing him to flee. Jayden was stopped as Ace contacted the General.

"Jayden the imperial fleet is here. We need to retreat or they will destroy the entire fleet." Jayden nodded as he contacted the _Ghost_. Jayden froze up for a minute before contacting the ship.

"Kanan what happened to Ahsoka I felt her signature in the force flare up." Jayden fired on the Sith lord, forcing him away as the republic fleet jumped to hyper space.

"She passed out, Master Jayden. I told the fleet to jump and their doing it now." Jayden cursed as he began to fire on the tie fighter once more.

"Jump and get to Safety I will be right behind you, Dizzy get the hyperdrive ready." Dizzy nodded as the _Ghost_ and Jayden jumped to hyperspace just as the star destroyers closed in.

"That was too close. After what happened we can't afford to make more slipups. Where's Jayden?" Kanan asked as Ace got the transmission on board the _Renegade_. Ace answered as the fleets orbited each other.

"Medical bay General… I mean Kanan. Master Jayden hasten left Ahsoka's side since we jumped. Don't worry about him though, Jayden has been through everything. Just let them relax for now and they will be fine." Ace walked over to the room where the duo was staying as Jayden had fallen asleep Making sure the girl was ok. Ace smiled at the two before the Admiral came over to check on them.

"They ok Commander? After his fight with Vader he needs some rest. Let them be." Ace nodded and left the duo alone. Ahsoka awoke to see Jayden sleeping and smiled before falling back asleep.

Author notes

 **So sorry about the mix up readers! I didn't manage to save the file right before due to it being corrupt so it took me a bit to fix. Anyway this is the end of the chapters today so until tomorrow. Lighting wolf out!**


	28. finding the commander

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500 chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Rex as in Captain Rex? Ace get a gunship ready right now. I'm going too if its him." Jayden said as he realized who Ahsoka was talking about. A minute later the gunship left the _Renegade's_ hanger and joined the _Ghost_ as it traveled to the planet below. Jayden looked out of the gunship's door at the At-te below and prepared to jump out. Echo squad along with Ace, Burndown, Crusher, Torrent, and Crasher followed just as Rex noticed the gunship.

"A Republic gunship? General Jayden!?" Rex said as the Jedi General smiled at his friend as he walked next to Kanan.

"Rex good to see you. How are you, your old man?" Rex laughed at his friends joke as Ace walked up next to him.

"Ace your looking young for a clone, you been taking something for that?" Ace laughed as the two clone officers looked at each other.

"Yeah well at least my armor still fits me, old man. Phase one might not be comfortable before I upgraded it but it does the job. Anyway, permission to come aboard, Captain?" Rex nodded and smiled as Jayden force jumped onto the walker's back as Ace and the others climbed onto the walker.

"He passed out as soon as he got on board, guess General Kronos must have had a hard day. Still Commander Tano sent you guys to go find us? She ask to recruit me for this rebellion of yours as well?" Rex asked as Jayden meditated and was left half asleep while the others hunted. Ace turned to Rex and spoke just as the others prepared to take down the Joopa.

"General Jayden has had a rough day Rex. He has had a fight with Vader, been organizing the response group and helping Commander Tano. He deserves some rest after all that. Plus, I'm sure they both want you back, Rex, your one of the best clones in the army and one of their best friends. Of course, they, us and the rebels want you to come join us. It makes things less boring at least to know someone who knows how to fight is with us besides me and the rest of the boys." Rex nodded as Neither of them noticed Wolffe talking on the computer.

Jayden woke up from his meditation just as He started hearing the Clones talk about the damaged shuttle. He turned on his comlink and contacted the _Renegade._

"Admiral has any imperial forces entered the system?" He was answered a minute later as Ace came back in.

"Yes General, it's the _Relentless_ the same destroyer from the attack on the fleet. Shall I have a gunship pick you up?" Jayden looked at Ace before they nodded in understanding.

"No Admiral, take the _Renegade_ and go to a safe distance. We aren't leaving these clones behind." Jayden looked at Ace as the Commander slipped on his helmet.

"Time to show the empire how strong the Republic is, Commander."

Author notes

 **Ok so next chapter will be relics of the old republic. Anyway, until then lighting wolf out!**


	29. battle on the desert

**Summary/ disclaimer: time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Kallus isn't tough but I'm guessing he's going to be bringing walkers to this fight. Commander you got any ammo on your men? This isn't going to be some walk in the park." Rex said to Ace as he pulled open a panel on the walker to show off the guns. Jayden looked at the screen before speaking as Ace and the others loaded up.

"Hess going to send in ties first to weaken us. It's what I would do, you soften up the target before you hit them hard. Ace, I want the troops up on the deck, Burndown get anti air position set up. Those imps want a fight; we will give them one.

Burndown shook his head at Zeb firing the Z-6 rotary cannon. The Lasat wasn't even holding the gun right. He took his Rps-6 rocket launcher off his back.

"Let me show you how we use guns made for the republic Big guy." And with that the clone troopers fired the launcher and knocked the tie fighter out just as Rex along with Ace and Jayden climbed up.

"Not bad shiny, I can see why the Commander chose you for the 707th. Any sign of the enemy?" Burndown shock his head as Jayden took out his Macrobinoculars to look ahead and spotted the real threat. 4 At-ats marched towards the group as Jayden cursed.

"You were right Rex. Blast it that armor isn't going to be something we can take out. Ace find us a weak point on those walkers." Rex, Gregor and Wolffe looked at the walkers and laughed.

"Tall legs, double laser canons and back up chin guns. But 4 legs? How do they keep that thing standing? General I found a weak point, that neck is weaker than the rest of the walker." Jayden nodded as Kanan climbed up.

"We won't be able to do much. Master Jayden let us handle them, you should be worrying about contacting the _Renegade_ if your flagship falls then the Republic fleet will be demoralized. Plus, your battle meditation can help us more than anything else right now." Jayden nodded and went downstairs to meditate as the Walker began to fire at the 4 At-ATs.

Jayden was shaken 15 minutes later as the second walker fell. Jayden could scenes the _Phantom_ begin to take off and shook his head. He walked onto the deck of the Walker as the two At-ats closed in.

"General? Your still here?" Jayden put a hand on his friend's shoulder and smiled.

"Rex you and your clones are like family to me. I am not going anywhere, if this is going to be our final battle so be it." Jayden was greeted by the clones cheering as the At-te charged at the two imperial walkers. The At-te was hit many times as it clung to the leg of the At-at.

"Blast it all! General the main gun is down! I think our time is up! It's been an honor!" Rex called as the _Phantom_ landed on the other walker and used its guns to pelt Kallus's walker. Rex grinned and fired into the neck of the At-at as Jayden used the force to stop the walker from crushing them. Jayden smiled as the clones cheered and then got on his comlink.

"Admiral we need a Gunship, some heroes are coming home."

Jayden smiled at the reunion between Rex and Ahsoka. It was like their family was back together. Ahsoka held up her hand to speak a minute later.

"Can you excuse us? Me and Jayden have somethings to talk about." Kanan nodded and left as Jayden leaned against the wall.

"I did miss you a lot Ahsoka. I'm sorry if I overreacted to Your…. Near death." Jayden blushed as the Togruta smirked before hugging her friend.

"I missed you too Jayden… but I do have to ask. Are you flirting with me?" Jayden laughed and hugged back.

"There isn't an order to tell us no. But is it working if I am?" Jayden smiled as the duo kissed before Sitting down.

"Yep but we do have a war to win Flyboy. No time for hugs and kisses that much." The couple laughed as both smiled, ready to take on the empire.

Author notes

 **Ok so I will try and make the romance better but it isn't my strong suit. Anyway, next chapter will be up tomorrow until then lighting wolf out!**


	30. contest of skill

**Summary/ disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Hmm that is disturbing Ahsoka. To know that man is well. Our former friend breaks my heart, I always though Anakin would never fall to the dark side. But I will contact you after the mission, I have a feeling Vader will send more inquisitors after us. So, I have to try and protect Kanan and Erza until they can handle the inquisitors. Jayden out. Love, you Ahsoka." Jayden said as the Jedi master turned off the holo communicator and landed in the medical station's hanger.

"I'm just saying Kanan should be sending us on more mature Missions Sabine. It doesn't seem right we just get the boring stuff like supply runs. Besides couldn't Jayden's clones handle this? This station is Republic after all." The mandalorian shook her head as they Rounded the corner and Ran into a hulking alien who ignited his double bladed light saber before advancing. Before they could turn around another Figure, this one Miralan stepped out, her face covered by her mask.

"More inquisitors? Ugh and I had to run my mouth." Erza said before slashing at the duo which slowly forced him back. Both inquisitors were slammed into the wall as Erza looked around.

"Good job Erza, Kanan must be teaching you good tricks." Erza shook his head and spoke.

"I don't think that was me…" The door behind them was wretched off its wall and thrown to the side as Jayden stepped through it, holding the inquisitors to the wall with the force.

"Erza, Sabine help Zeb and Chopper get the supplies, I can handle them." The duo nodded and ran as Jayden released the duo from the wall. They ignited their sabers as The Seventh sister spoke.

"Jedi Master Jayden Kronos, we were hoping to lure you out of the shadows. This is unexpected but not unwanted. Now tell us where Ahsoka is." Jayden smirked and responded as the two drew closer.

"I'm afraid she sent me to clean up after Erza, that boy is always making messes and I doubt she has time for you two." The fifth brother roared and charged as Jayden drew his saber and effortlessly parried the blow, the smirk never leaving his face. He kicked the Inquisitor to the side as the Seventh sister charged, twirling her saber around to attempt and unnerve the Jedi. Jayden forced her back before slamming her into the wall with the force.

"Doesn't work on experienced Jedi, you must by a disappointment to your master." The fifth brother charged as Jayden turned and blocked his blow before spinning around and facing the two.

"Show me what you got Inquisitors. I need a challenge." The duo ran at him as he parried blow after blow effortlessly. He guarded the seventh sister before kicking the fifth brother into the wall and then slamming him into the wall with the force, knocking him out. He then caught the Seventh sisters blade with his and then sliced at her legs before force pushing her into the door, knocking her out.

"Hmm I am disappointed. Not even two minutes of fighting." Jayden pulled out his comlink.

"Dizzy it's me. Get the _Grey blade_ ready **.** I'm done here." Jayden walked towards the hanger as the ship warmed up.

"Ahsoka is right I am getting slow; I wonder if I can ask for some training." Jayden heard laughter rolled his eyes.

"Dizzy I can ask my girlfriend for training and you know it. Rusted scrap pile of a astro mech."

Author notes

 **Ok sorry if the chapter is short. I did it to show Jayden fighting an actual saber duel. He is a master so he can hold his own against the seventh sister and the fifth brother.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be up in a few hours. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	31. destroy the blockade

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Blasted empire knew we were coming. We have to pull back now!" Jayden said as his Eta-2 interceptor destroyed a tie fighter as Ahsoka's a- wing flew next to him as the two helped protect the _Ghost._ In front of them were 3 imperial light cruisers and 2 freighters carrying tie fighters. Along with this four-star destroyer were present. Jayden and Ahsoka peeled off for the _Renegade_ as the republic flagship and its 5 other Venators fired with turbo lasers on the imperial blockade. 20 consular and Arquitans along with dozens of A wings and 2 cr90 corvettes were engaging the imperial forces. One of the cr 90s, which carried relief supplies was hit and destroyed as Jayden and Ahsoka ran to the bridge on the _Renegade._ Commander Sato appeared on the holoprojecter as the Venators began to retreat along with the republic forces.

"Commander Sato the blockade is too strong right now. If we stay we will all perish, you need to call off the relief attempt for now." The commander nodded and the other rebel ships began to pull out as Several a wing were destroyed in the retreat. Jayden shook his head as the 2 fleets jumped.

"We could have broken the blockade Commander, You and General Jayden should have allowed us to continue." Jayden and Ahsoka shared a look as the couple watched Hera argue with Commander Sato.

"Hera if we did the imperial forces would have shredded us. We can't handle a frontal attack right now. We need a plan. Me and Ahsoka will meditate on this while you and the others go figure out the Fighter Kanan told you about." Jayden and Ahsoka walked into Jayden's quarters and both sat down. Jayden and Ahsoka crossed their legs and began to focus on seeing a vison.

"Hmm this is harder than I anticipated. The force is… cloudy…. It's like a blur in a peaceful pond. Ahsoka are you seeing anything." The duo continued for hours before Jayden spoke up.

"Hmm I see something…. Ahsoka I see a weak spot in their fleet. If we can take down some of those light cruisers, we can punch a big enough hole in the blockade to break through." Ahsoka noticed the smirk on her Boyfriend's face and rolled her eyes as she moved closer.

"I know that look Jayden, you don't plan on just destroying their fleet, do you?" Jayden shook his head and smiled.

"No I don't, those people need us Ahsoka and I will fight to protect them if I have to. I know you aren't a Jedi anymore but as a member of the rebels will you help me liberate the planet?" Ahsoka smiled and kissed Jayden before Ace came in.

"General, Commander Ashoka. We are ready for another run. I have the gunships ready to launch as soon as the blockade is destroyed." Jayden looked at Ahsoka as the couple smiled.

"Well then looks like we have a blockade to break. This will be just like Ryloth wont it my dear?" Ahsoka rolled her eyes and slugged her boyfriend in the shoulder as they walked towards the hanger.

"Yeah it will be…. Flyboy."

Author notes.

 **Ok I do plan on going off show for a bit to do some battle on the planet so for five chapters will be nothing but battles that aren't in the show. Until tomorrow lighting wolf out!**


	32. the troops arrive

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Sir their blockade is broken! Repeat we have broken the imperial blockade General!" Ace said as the star destroyer was disabled by Arc- 170 Starfighters. 50 gunships and nu class attack shuttles were deployed by the republic fleet as they rushed towards Ibaar as Jayden and Ahsoka flew towards the planet in their ships. Jayden was contacted by Hera a minute later.

"General the imperial fleet is in retreat. Why the gunships and attack shuttles? You planning to liberate the entire planet?" Jayden looked at Ahsoka as she smiled and then he turned back to reply.

"Yes Hera we are, I'm tired of the empire crushing peoples hope and I want to show them there is still hope left in the galaxy. Me and Ahsoka are going to liberate the planet. You and Phoenix squadron should go.

More imperial forces will be here soon and the Admiral has informed me reinforcements from Kamino won't be here for another hour.

We need to get the 707th ready for combat Hera. Rex is already on board one of those shuttles and I need to get the troops ready. For now, this is goodbye Captain, General Jayden out."

Jayden cut the transmission as his Eta2- class interceptor landed alongside Ahsoka's A wing. Clones, shiny and 707th regular clones marched out as the gunships also dropped off dozens of At-te walkers.

Ace and Rex got off one of the gunships as it returned to its Venator. Rex looked at the clones and let out a low whistle as he walked to Jayden and saluted.

"Feels just like good times General, Commander Ahsoka. Let me handle the shinies, I can show them what it takes to be a real clone." Jayden nodded as he walked off. Jayden turned to Ashoka and spoke.

"Ahsoka… I know you don't consider yourself worthy of being a Jedi anymore and I know you consider yourself unfit to command. But those clones need a leader and you're as good a Jedi as any Ahsoka. The order may be gone but to me you will always be a Jedi. So, for this one time, may I ask that you lead the republic forces with me into battle?" Jayden was answered as the girl smiled, punched him in the arm the kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes I will… Fly boy. Rex get the troops organized we got a battle to fight!" Rex and the shiny clones cheered as the former Jedi Padawan walked over and began to give orders as a dozen At-tes were assigned to the girl's platoon. Jayden began to direct the clones into creating a base and defenses for it as more clones arrived to reinforce the two officers. Jayden was shaken from his thoughts by Ace.

"Sir the clones are setting up AV- 7 cannons and At-rts and At-aps just arrived. The troops are ready for battle."

Author notes.

 **Ok so there will be four other chapters that detail the battle for Ibaar. The next chapter will be up in a few hours or so. Until then lighting wolf out!**


	33. dark storm coming

**Summary/disclaimer: time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

Kallus wasn't happy. His fleet had been destroyed, he had heard the republic had arrived to "Liberate" Ibbar. **The pathetic worms should be lucky the empire even bothered with the mudball in the first place.** Kallus thought as he landed at the imperial base on the planet. He walked past the storm troopers into the command center and contacted someone before bowing to the figure of Darth Vader. The sith lord crossed his arms as Kallus spoke.

"My lord forgive the intrusion but I only have bad news to report. My fleet has been destroyed, and I have heard that republic forces have landed on the planet and began to construct fortifications to attack us." Vader breathed in before responding as Kallus shivered in terror.

"That fleet was part of the empire, Agent Kallus, you should choose your next words carefully, I will not take this lightly." Kallus gulped and then spoke as Vader waited for an answer."

"We have discovered that Jedi Master Jayden and the padawan you seek are leading the Republic forces. My spies have also found out that they are in a relationship due to their behavior. I thought Jedi couldn't have romantic bonds, my lord?" Vader turned as Kallus shivered once more before he turned and replied.

"the Jedi order was destroyed by me, Agent Kallus these two are just too specks of dust from the Jedi but know this. The imperial officers on Ibbar won't be able to defeat the 707th in combat. Jayden is too skilled a General and too unpredictable to be able to counter. But none the less good work Agent Kallus, I will arrive with reinforcements, you will leave the Jedi to me…. ALONE. It this under stood, Agent Kallus?" The officer nodded and shivered in fear.

"Move the cannons back! General wants the defenses ready and his scouts just reported the first wave of imperial forces are on their way to attack us now. So, Sergeant, I want the cannons and the rest of the legion ready YESTERDAY!" Ace said as he over saw the republic defenses. Clones dug out trenches and got ammo ready for an assault. On the hill Rex, Ahsoka and Jayden discussed their plan.

"Walkers with infantry support are their first wave General, Commander Ahsoka recommends we cause a rockslide to slow them down then ambush them from the cliffs above. Their infantry will be drawn into the kill zone after this where we can take them out." Jayden nodded as the Clone Captain saluted then ran off to organize the clones. Jayden looked to Ahsoka as his girlfriend smiled a mischievous smile.

"I know that look anywhere, your itching to cause havoc over in their lines. I told you the clones still want to let you lead them. Just because you aren't a Jedi anymore in your eyes doesn't mean you're not a Jedi or Commander to me and Ace. Now let's go win this battle" Ahsoka and Jayden kissed, Unaware of Vader watching them through a probe droid.

Author notes

 **Ok so Vader is coming and things got real. This battle still has three more scenes to go. Also, fans of clone wars will be happy to know I plan on making this next chapter as close to a battle from the clone wars as I can. Until then, lighting wolf out!**


	34. battle lines

**Summary/ disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

 ****"Push them back, Ace keep pressing our attack, those walkers are nearly here!" Jayden said as he slashed a Stormtrooper with his light saber. Jayden looked over to see Ahsoka killing Stormtroopers while her At-tes fired on the At-ats advancing upon them. Jayden force pushed a group of Stormtroopers down to their deaths before watching as an At-at was brought down, the massive walker crashing into the cliff wall the troopers had built trenches on. Jayden watched as the clones fired upon the Stormtroopers, several clones died. The Stormtroopers were being gunned down easily by the onslaught of clone fire. Jayden turned to ace as an At-te was destroyed.

"Captain the imperials have lost most of their forces, I think we have won this battle. Regroup the men and get me a report of our losses, I want to know how many clones we need to bury." The clone commander nodded, his fist shook in rage but he held it in as he saw Jayden with the same look. The clone officer nodded and left as Ahsoka walked up to a visibly angry Jayden.

"Jayden…. It's not your fault. You know you can't save every one. Please don't lose yourself to evil, come back to me." Jayden nodded as he hugged his girlfriend and then spoke, his voice low.

"I know it just angers me so much to see the clones under my command die, Ahsoka. To know that their deaths are because of my leadership just makes it harder, I can't afford to look like a bad commander to my men. I owe that much to them anyway," Jayden said as he turned back to Ace.

"General, we lost a hundred clones and 3 walkers. I will handle the burial, you know, General it isn't your fault. The 707th knows how much you care about us, General, so don't beat yourself up about it." Jayden nodded as Ace walked away and the high Jedi general turned to discuss the rest of their battle plans.

"My lord the garrison here has lost half of its forces on the first wave, I can't hold out much longer." Kallus said as Vader strangled the commander in charge of the assault, before hurling the officer out the base and off the cliff the base was on.

"Your failure isn't my concern, Kallus. These Jedi are however; I will be there with my reinforcements. However, the emperor has refused to offer you more reinforcements, he believes that this planet isn't worth the troops. You will attack with the rest of your forces once I arrive, I will deal with the Jedi. Do you understand?" Kallus nodded as the hologram vanished and the Agent was left groaning in sadness, unaware Jayden was watching and taking pity on the officer despite their differences. Jayden left as Kallus turned, none the wiser the Jedi knew of their next attack but not Vader's arrival.

Author notes

 **Ok due to my other stories and the story I'm writing tonight, this will be the only chapter for this story tonight. Also, I'm making another Star Wars story tonight. Until Tuesday when I update the story, lighting wolf out!**


	35. Vader uncloaked

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 300-400- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"General Kronos, I see your forces on Garel have started pushing the Empire back, your battle is allowing the Rebels fleet to move around the Outer Rim unopposed. I wish you luck, Captain Syndulla out." Jayden looked away from the holo projector as Ahsoka walked up to her boyfriend, Jayden turned around as he rubbed his chin.

"The empire has lost over half of its forces on Garel, I found out their next and final wave is coming in a few hours." Jayden turned on his communicator as the Togruta looked on.

"Ace, I need you to get our lines organized, Empire is coming in with their remaining troops, we win this skirmish, we liberate the planet." Ace nodded as clones walked through the dug trenches.

"Roger, General, imps aren't getting by us, sir, I do want to say something, Commander Ahsoka did good with her battle plans, you tell her that when you get the chance." Jayden smiled as an explosion went off.

"Looks like the imps just started to push forward early, troopers man the trenches, Ace get the walkers to the front lines!" Jayden rushed forward and ignited his saber as he and Ahsoka jumped into the battle. Jayden slashed a storm trooper before bringing his saber through the blaster of another storm trooper. He forced pushed another group of storm troopers which were pushing up the hill down the hill, troopers screamed as they fell to their deaths, Ahsoka jumped off her boyfriend's back as she cut down trooper after trooper as storm troopers fell under the Togruta's fury.

Dozens of clone troopers fired their Dc- 15 and DC- 15 A into storm troopers as 4 At-Ats marched on the Republic positon 6 At-Tes marched forward, firing their mass drivers at the walkers as the walkers fired back. Jayden cut down another storm trooper as 2 of the walkers exploded in a ball of fire, joining the dozens of destroyed At-Tes and At-Ats, At-Sts, and At-Dps. Jayden looked as dozens of storm troopers and the remaining walkers continued to press their attack. Jayden froze up as he heard breathing he was all to familiar with.

"Master Jayden…. you will hand over Tano and surrender or die." Jayden turned as there stood Darth Vader, his cloak floating in the air, Ahsoka jumped up to next to Jayden.

"You and what army, Vader?" The dark lord remained silent as not one, but ten inquisitors stepped out behind him.

"This one."

Author notes

 **Phew, I am finally back, guys! After seeing Rouge one, I decided to keep updating these stories, I will be posting another chapter of this story on next Thursday. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	36. Duel with the dark side

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 400- 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Luca Arts and Disney do.**

Jayden blocked a swing from the eighth brother before force pushing the seventh sister to the side, Vader had sent the inquisitors to fight Jayden while he took on Ahsoka.

"Surrender and I will spare Master Jayden…. Long enough for you to see him die." Ahsoka blocked an overhead swing that nearly brought her to her knees.

"Ahsoka!"

Jayden swung and managed the cut down the third sister as he blocked another swing and then force pushed the first brother down the hill, seventh sister and Fifth brother charged only for Jayden to block their sabers and used the force to smash the two dark siders into each other, knocking them out. Jayden turned to block a strike from the eighth brother as the Jedi master kicked the dark sider hard enough to knock him to the ground. Jayden then turned to face the remaining five inquisitors. Tenth brother and forth sister charged as Jayden turned and used the force to slam them into the ground, he then kicked off the back of the second sister and brought her down with a saber strike through the chest. Jayden picked up the 11th brother and 12th sister and tossed them with the force down the slope into the imperial forces below.

Ahsoka ducked another swing before lashing out, Vader calmly blocked the duel blows as he was slammed with a massive rock from before, Vader let out a groan of pain as Jayden leapt over him to land next to Ahsoka.

"Your inquisitors could use a lot more training, Vader." Vader straightened, advanced and brought his saber down as Jayden calmly blocked the strike with his own blade, Jayden and Vader's sabers heated the air as the Jedi master and Sith lord traded blows.

"You are strong, Master Kronos, you, however cannot keep me from the apprentice." Jayden grit his teeth as he forced the saber away from his face before kicking the Sith lord back.

"You will not touch her or anyone else while I live, Dark lord." Vader turned and began to block blows from both Jayden and Ahsoka as the two light siders danced around the Sith lord, trying to look for an opening. Jayden blocked another strike as Vader overpowered and forced the Jedi back.

"You are defeated." Jayden grinned.

"Am I?" Ahsoka slashed up Vader's back as Jayden force pushed the Sith lord down the cliff. Jayden walked over as the Sith lord retreated as clones sent laser fire after him. Jayden could see the bodies of storm troopers and clones; however, Jayden saw the Imperial forces had lost.

Clones escorted the defeated storm troopers into shuttles to await trials as Jayden spoke to the Mayor of the settlement.

"I cannot thank you enough, Master Jedi, you have freed Ibbar." Jayden smiled as Republic gunships flew overhead.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind joining the Republic in our war, mayor?"

Vader flew his tie advanced through space as his back ached from the strike Ahsoka had hit him with. He turned on the holoprojecter of his fighter to make his report.

"Master, I have bad news, we have lost Ibbar, we also have another Jedi." Sidious smiled a snake like smile as the Sith lord waited for a reply.

"Tell me more of this, Lord Vader."

Author notes

 **Phew next chapter for next week done, I will be doing another chapter next week. I will also be attempting to make a Naruto story tomorrow but I could use help on names for my oc. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


	37. Duel with evil

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney, and Lucas Arts do.**

Planet Takobo

Jayden's Eta- 2 Actis- class interceptor entered the planet's space as he turned on his holo communicator.

"Ahsoka, I have entered the system, I will be down to help in 2 minutes." Jayden turned off the communicator as Dizzy whirled his domed head to look at his master.

"Dizzy, I need you to contact the _Renegade_ , I need you to tell Lieutenant Broadside to come with e squad of fighters to back me up."

The Forth Sister, Seventh Sister, Fifth Brother, and Tenth brother chased Erza and Kanan as the Jedi tried to outrun the Inquisitors. The quartet of Darksiders forced pushed Kanan into the wall before Eighth brother knocked Erza into the wall.

"Sad, pathetic Jedi, I will let you live just long enough for you to watch your padawan die." The doors opened, Jayden and Ahsoka stepped through the door as the inquisitors backed up at the sight of the two new Jedi.

"Ahsoka Tano, and Jedi Master Jayden Kronos, we didn't expect this but it isn't unwelcome." Jayden smiled a teasing smile as he ignited his saber along with Ahsoka and held the Jade blade in front of his eyes.

"Well, I find it nice to be so recognized, Erza, Kanan, you go to the ship, we can handle them." Kanan nodded and ran past the duo as Erza looked back at the Jedi as he ran past them as well. Eighth brother ran and jumped into the air to attempt to bring his blade down on Jayden as the Jedi master back flipped away, Forth Sister came in, saber slashing at the air as Jayden smoothly deflected blow after blow.

"Our master is very eager to capture you and your little girlfriend." Jayden smirked as he used the force to toss Eighth Brother to the side as he blocked another strike before kicking Forth Sister to the side.

"Your Master isn't going to catch me if you're the best he can send after me."

Ahsoka kicked Tenth brother in the face as she effortlessly blocked the strikes of the Seventh Sister.

"Who trained you, Jayden is right, I am barely breaking a sweat." Seventh Sister growled as Ahsoka force pushed Tenth into the wall before siting and summoning the force to block the saber of Seventh, eyes closed as she tossed the Dark sider's saber to the side.

"I think you should practice some more, I really am not even trying." Jayden slammed Eighth to the side with the force, knocking him out before parrying an overhead strike by Forth as he hit her with a force enhanced punch before tossing the Inquisitor to the ground with the force, forth looked up to see Jayden holding his saber to her face. The inquisitor laughed as imperial troop transports along with storm troopers buzzed down the street.

"It's time to surrender, Lord Vader will show mercy…. For a bit." Jayden smiled as the sound of engines drowned out her words.

"I was prepared for that. Ta, ta for now." 6 Arc- 170 fighters screamed down the street, laser canons sent the troop transports flying as Jayden and Ahsoka leapt up into the Phantom as the fighters and small shuttle left the planet, leaving a quartet of Inquisitors and dead imperial troopers around them.

"Lord Vader will not be pleased." Forth said.

Author notes

 **I loved this scene when it came out and I hope you enjoyed how I did this episode, story wise. I may be making another chapter this week but if not, I will be making a chapter next week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	38. Capturing Ships

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts fanfic.**

"General, Princess is on her way." Ace said as he, Crasher, Torrent, Burndown, and crusher all hid behind stacks of crates in the landing area of Lothal's city. The city had become a warzone between the Empire and the Republic and for security reasons, Imperial command had sent more Stormtroopers then normal, Kanan and Erza were easily able to blend in.

"Kanan, I will be there in a minute, you find those warships yet?" Kanan looked over to see Ace and his squad hiding and waiting before speaking.

"Yeah, we have a problem though, empire locked the ships down due to the battles going on outside the city limits." Jayden cursed as the Republic Gunship along with 2 others landed on a rooftop.

"Drat makes our operation harder…. They have walkers…. Lovely." Jayden said as he used Macrobinoculars to stop two At-Ats.

"Admiral, I need a squad of Arc- 170s, imperials have walkers."

"I will see what I can do, General, your droid and Commander Tano are still in the war room with the others planning other assaults." Jayden smirked and shook his head as he lowered the Macrobinoculars.

"Kanan, I think we can draw some attention away from the landing pad. Theirs a small airbase close by, Ace, you and the others assist Kanan with getting those ships." Jayden took a running leap off the building before landing in the midst of Stormtroopers, a blast from one of the clones Dc-15s sent the imperial soldier spinning to the ground as Jayden slashed a storm trooper before using the force to toss a couple ties into the reinforcements.

"Troopers, we need a diversion so…. Let's break things." Jayden said as he charged towards another squad of storm troopers.

"Never a dull moment, Genera…. Kanan!" Ace said as he blasted away at a squad of Stormtroopers who decided that they could handle the clones. The _Ghost_ and 8 Arc- 170s fired torpedoes into the walkers before one was brought down by the takeoff of one of the rebel ships, Kanan rushed the other one before bringing it down. Ace and the other clones laughed before another squad of Storm troopers brought their laughter to a close.

"Kanan, me and the clones are retreating, we distracted them. You get those ships yet?" Kanan replied as Erza stunned Leia with a blaster shot before retreating.

"Yeah, we are leaving!" Ace and the others were picked up by the gunships as they passed and flew back up to the _Renegade_ along with the fighters.

Ahsoka nearly laughed as Jayden walked back, wiping dust off his robe.

"Very funny, Saber girl, you didn't have to take on a small army of Stormtroopers." Jayden rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's laughter before laughing himself. Dizzy rolled around As Admiral Ryan walked in from the bridge.

"Not even going to ask, General." Jayden rolled his eyes.

Author notes

 **Ok I have one other chapter of this story, I plan to do for this week and I'm doing it today, or Friday. I will be making a Power Ranger Story tomorrow if anyone likes that franchise. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	39. Battle over Ryloth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500 -word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Cham? The name of the Twi'leks leader? I haven't seen him since the Clone Wars, Ahsoka and me have some history with the Twi'leks, you guys worry about handling the Carrier." Jayden said as the _Renegade_ came out of hyperspace over Ryloth. The imperial carrier in front of them looked like a hungry shark as a Nu class shuttle attached to the _Ghost._ Jayden cursed silently before marching down to get the boarding party ready.

"So, I am guessing Cham didn't agree with the plan?" Jayden asked as an Eta class shuttle ferried Jayden, Ace, Burndown, Crusher, Crasher, Torrent and Ahsoka towards the carrier." Kanan shook his head.

"No, he and Hera had a… Disagreement. To put it lightly." Jayden shook his head as the shuttle along with a squad of A wings fired on the stolen Tie bomber to make it look like an attack. The shuttle reached the hanger bay as Hera crashed the bomber. Jayden deflected a shot from Cham as he jumped out.

"No good…. I saved your planet for you, old man!" Jayden cursed as squads of storm troopers and Numa and Gobi." Jayden cursed once more and turn to Ace.

"Captain, you and the squad help out Sabine and Zeb. I am going after Cham!" Ahsoka groaned as the Jedi Master/ General slashed through a storm trooper and ran out the door.

"Commander Tano, you go get your boyfriend, me and the boys can handle a few imps." Ahsoka nodded and smiled as she ran down the door.

"Cham, you stop now, The Republic saved Ryloth before, we will save it again, we aren't the Empire!" Jayden deflected several shots into the wall as he advanced on the Twi 'lek General.

"You don't know what happened after you and your 'Republic' left after the war!" Jayden blocked a shot.

"He does, Father, he and Ahsoka were there during the war, they fought for us. The Empire isn't the Republic, Jayden only is fighting for peace." Hera said as she intercepted the Twi 'lek.

"You…. you may have a point, Daughter but this ship and its destruction will show Ryloth…." Jayden spoke up as his comlink blinked.

"Cut off one head, it will be replaced. Steal the carrier and show them that Ryloth has the strength to win."

"General, 2 imperial light cruisers just entered the system and one just sent a shuttle and fighters. The other issue is the bombers are back." Jayden cursed and turned to answer the call.

"General, _The Renegade_ is moving to engage them, fighters are already dispatched, Carrier's guns are also shredding them. Jayden cursed as the ship tilted.

"Blast it, Ace hold them off, I am on my way."

20 minutes later

Jayden watched as the light cruiser was torn apart by fire from the flagship.

"The Rebels have got their prize, Admiral take us to Rebel space, we should get going." Jayden joined Ahsoka and Ace in the turbo lift as the doors closed the lift descended.

Author notes

 **I do love Rebels, I will be posting 1 or 2 chapters on Friday. I will also be going into season 3 soon. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	40. Visons

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken galaxy. Enjoy the 450- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Erza, I don't want talk about the Jedi, I don't like them very much. Me and council had a …. falling out after Ahsoka left the order and I don't like to talk about them very much." Jayden said as Jayden's interceptor landed as Jayden got out, Dizzy flew the ship away as he and Ahsoka followed Kanan and Erza into the Temple Jayden lowered the hood of his cloak as he sat down.

"You two go, I am staying here, I may be a Jedi but I don't care to speak to them at all." Kanan nodded and led Erza out of the room. Ahsoka sat down in front of her boyfriend as he closed his eyes to meditate.

"I didn't know when I left that you and the order didn't get along." Jayden spoke as Ahsoka began to meditate.

"You know why I didn't get along with them, attachment doesn't lead to the dark side, Ahsoka, you and I both remember that mission to help rescue the Republic spy."

"No, NO…. NO, !" Ahsoka whipped her head to look at Jayden as he picked himself up. Jayden did the same as Ahsoka ignited her sabers in fear.

"What did you see?" Both warriors said.

"I saw…. Vader, I don't want to believe who he is… I don't, he couldn't be…. What did you see?" Jayden turned his head to the side.

"Losing you…. Losing everything to the Empire…. I am not strong enough I just am not." Ahsoka hugged the boy to her as he hugged back.

"Your strong enough to have survived the empire and you're still kicking. I won't be going anywhere, Jayden, someone has to watch out for your reckless fights." Jayden rolled his eyes as the couple embraced before Jayden and Ahsoka summoned their sabers.

"He's here, I sense it." Jayden said as he held his blade in front of him.

"We need to go now!" Jayden looked as Kanan and Erza ran out the door as Ahsoka followed them, Jayden looked at the Inquisitors as they entered and ran out the door.

"Considering what we saw, I don't think those were just locations, they were visons, Kanan, me and Ahsoka will meet you at the Rebel base as soon as we figure out what the memories mean." Kanan nodded and the hologram fizzled out

Author notes

 **I do have 2 or more chapters left to do today. I also know that I have done 4 or 5 chapters today but I'm doing them so fast to make up for not having made any chapters for a few weeks. Until later lighting wolf out!**


	41. Dark Truth

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"Malastare…. Well I can see that Erza is still not the quiet type for missions." Jayden said as he flew his Interceptor down to the planet along with the _Phantom._ Jayden landed the ship a fair distance away, out of sight before walking over and into the tomb with the others.

"I feel a lot of darkness here, Ahsoka whatever your vision showed you, I can assure you it is more dark then you realize." Jayden the force jumped to a ledge to look around.

"So much lost history, I feel nothing but death and darkness here." Jayden turned as Erza, Kanan, and Ahsoka walked below him. A flying rock cut him off as a double-bladed lightsaber ignited.

"Tenth brother." The masked inquisitor charged as Jayden drew his blade.

"Jayden isn't one to fall behind. Ahsoka said as she dodged a swing from the Eighth brother. The sound of saber swings behind her made her swing her head around as the Tenth brother crashed into a wall above her, Jayden leapt over the dark sider's blade before bringing his saber down which the darksider barely blocked the hit." Jayden followed the darksider before he leapt down.

"Never a dull moment huh?" The two inquisitors flew off.

"That's not a good sign." Jayden didn't see Erza fall to a lower level because of the Eighth Brother

"Let's go hunt them down." Jayden leapt over the inquisitor's Tie Advanced before walking into the darkness.

"Chopper told us they were coming, they must be after whatever we are here for." Jayden leapt from ruin to ruin before landing at ground. Jayden looked up before slamming the Tenth brother into the ground with the force.

"I got him, you guys get the other one." Jayden leapt up before slashing at the disoriented inquisitor, Jayden kicked the dark side back as he leapt into the air before flinging him down to the ground with the force.

"Hmm, you really didn't fall for that, did you?" Jayden recoiled at his bad joke before leaping down.

"Got him." Ahsoka said as she held her blades to the Eighth brother.

"Yeah well I have a question. Why are they here? And how many of you are there?" Jayden looked around for more Inquisitors as he got his answer.

"More than you can handle, we are here for the shadow." Jayden looked at Ahsoka and Kanan as they led the captured inquisitor towards the temple, Jayden cursed as the Inquisitor sent a message over his comlink before flying away.

"Blast it, Dizzy, I need you to stop more Inquisitors from getting here." Jayden turned to the temple as Kanan and Ahsoka entered it.

"I bet Erza is getting into something around here." Jayden nodded as his and the others comlinks beeped.

"What do you mean company?" Jayden cursed as all five inquisitors jumped down. Jayden drew his saber.

"Well then, 5 against 3? This should be interesting." Jayden began to block blows from the Tenth brother as the inquisitors began to force the Jedi master back, Jayden sidestepped a blow before kicking the Inquisitor back down the slope before jumping to land beside the others. Jayden was met by a Sith he had hoped was gone.

"Maul…." Jayden all but growled out as he knew about the Sith from Obi wan and his history with Ahsoka.

"Lovely." Jayden looked at Erza as Maul ignited his saber and charged at the trio.

"I won't even ask." Jayden ignited his saber again before charging in, Erza, Kanan, and Ahsoka joined him as the 5 fighters forced the 5 inquisitors on the defense. Jayden forced pushed the Tenth brother to the side as Eighth Brother decided to retreat. Jayden put his weapon back on his belt before turning.

"Maul, I really want to know how you got here and why the death squad here wants you killed, I am however going after them." 

"I'm going with Jayden then, theirs 5 inquisitors and 5 of us."

Jayden force leapt onto the elevator as it rose up, Ahsoka jumped on as well.

"I would rather kill him then talk to him. Sith rarely fight for anything rather than power." Ahsoka was about to answer when a blade drove the couple apart.

"Look, Tenth, we have guests and their lovebirds how sweet… it will be to torture you both." Jayden jumped up and began to fight the Tenth brother as Ahsoka ignited her blades and charged the Forth sister. Jayden ducked a swing before redoubling his attack. Tenth gasped as Jayden wounded him with a slice across the chest before plunging his saber through the inquisitor's chest. Ahsoka force pushed the Forth Sister off the temple.

"Hmm…." A scream cut the Jedi off as Jayden and Ahsoka leapt across the temple before Jayden watched Kanan writhe around in agony, his eyesight gone.

"Goodbye, Jedi." Jayden parried the Sith's blow before kicking him away and lunging after him as Ahsoka helped Kanan.

"Jedi filth." Jayden smirked and leapt away.

"Right, you want to fight me Maul, you have to beat him." Jayden leapt up the temple as Kanan fought Maul.

"Erza, I am …" Jayden froze up again before looking at the sky.

Darth Vader was approaching on his Tie advanced.

"Vader." Jayden went to draw his blade before Erza charged.

"Erza! He's too powerful!" A few strikes from Vader sent the kid to the ground. Jayden reached out with the force and tried to push Vader away.

"Jayden Kronos, I know the Apprentice is here, you will bring her to me now. Or he will die."

"Right here, Vader." Jayden turned to see Ahsoka at the top of the temple.

"I have been expecting you." Ahsoka didn't flinch.

"Glad you didn't get bored."

"You will tell me where the remaining Jedi are." 

"You killed them, your inquisitors made sure of that."

"Then perhaps the boy will tell me."

"I was beginning to think I knew who you were, I guess I was wrong. Anakin would never be as vile as you."

"Skywalker was weak, I destroyed him." Jayden leapt over Vader and ignited his saber.

"Then we will avenge him." Vader pondered this.

"Revenge is not the Jedi way." Jayden drew his saber as Ahsoka did the same.

"I am not Jedi."

"And I don't follow their rules."

With this. The trio lunged at each other.

"Whoa." Came the Voice of Erza as he watched the duel. Jayden slashed at Vader as he out maneuvered the larger man. Ahsoka began to directly fight the Sith lord as Jayden was able to slash the dark lord across the shoulder. Vader roared like a wounded animal and began to double his attack as Jayden was force back, Vader force pushed the Jedi off the temple.

"Jayden!" Ahsoka began to press her attack as Jayden made his way back up. Ahsoka slashed up Vader's back, shattering his mask as the temple collapsed.

"Anakin…." Jayden said as he stared at the charred, broke face of his former friend.

"I won't abandon you." Jayden put his saber down.

"I won't either, my friend, I won't leave you to the darkness."

"Then I will destroy you both." Jayden blocked the strike from Vader but was too slow to prevent it from slashing his arm.

"Jayden, Ahsoka, we have to go!" Jayden blocked a strike from Vader as Ahsoka force pushed Erza and Kanan away.

"NO!" Jayden slashed and wounded Vader in the legs as the temple collapsed around the trio. Vader and the others looked up as rubble fell and things went black.

Vader limped out of the temple, his suit slashed in several places, his breathing labored, and his mask shattered. The Sith lord climbed into his Tie Advanced and flew away as Jayden carried a wounded Ahsoka out of the remains of the temple. He had a black eye, some burns on his arm and a slight limp but carried Ahsoka, she had a few bruises from the rubble, her head tails were darker and swollen and some cuts. Jayden carried the girl to his Interceptor and was forced to lean the girl against him as he sat in the cockpit.

"Dizzy…. Get us…. to Kamino…." And with that, Jayden passed out.

Author notes

 **Phew, I didn't think I would be able to pull this chapter off, but I did. So how was this spin on things, I thought in my head that Ahsoka wasn't killed but I'll explain why I thought that in the next chapter on Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf Out**


	42. Y wing theft

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-700- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Jayden looked down at his new, second light saber as he balanced the two weapons in his hands. The Eta class shuttle landed on the platform overlooking the station as Jayden turned to Ace as, Burnout, Crusher, Crasher and Torrent climbed out.

"Sorry I worried you, Ace, Ahsoka needed medical attention after our fight with Vader." Ace put a comforting hand on the General's shoulder and nodded at this before pulling his Dc-17 blaster pistols.

"I get it, General, I am just glad you back, the boys were worried their General was killed. The imps wouldn't be able to kill you that easily." Jayden looked behind him as several of the airborne droids landed.

"More clankers? I really hate droids. Burnout! Take the squad and go help Erza, Ace, Rex, you're with me!" Jayden said as he leapt up into the air and slashed at one of the droids before bringing his sabers down through the droid. Jayden looked around and saw Ace struggling with another droid.

"Blasted Clanker, Ace hang on!" Rex said as he fired away at the droid before Jayden brought down another one by smashing a crane down on it. Ace climbed out of the droid's claw before jumping up on top of the droid and blasting away at it.

"I am not a shiny, bucket head!" Ace said as he shot the droid in the eye and pushed it off the platform. Rex shot another as Jayden sliced the final droid in half. A rumble below the group's feet disrupted the group.

"General, Commander Erza disconnected the repulsors!" Jayden turned to Ace.

"Get the squad into the shuttle, we are leaving." Ace nodded as Jayden leapt into the shuttle.

"Ahsoka, we need backup, Erza took out the repulsors and the empire is sure to notice. I need reinforcements." A laugh cut the Jedi Master/General off as the clones climbed into the shuttle.

"Sure, I am on my way with the _Renegade._ I will be there soon, flyboy." Jayden rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics before the shuttle flew into orbit along with the Y- wings. A star destroyer cut the group off.

"Blast it, Ace where is?" Jayden was cut off as the Rebel fleet along with the _Renegade_ appeared from hyperspace, the Venator class Cruiser opened fire as a dozen Arc-170 fighters flew out of the flagship's hanger as the shuttle settled in the hanger bay. Jayden and the clone squad took the turbolift to the bridge as Ahsoka, Admiral Ryan, and Dizzy were on the bridge.

"I always have to save your sorry butt, Flyboy?" Jayden rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as the Admiral responded.

"They have lost their shields and their retreating, we have the Y-wings." Jayden nodded as he turned to Ryan.

"Jump to Hyperspace, we need to go to Kamino and plan out our next move." The flagship jumped a minute later along with the rebel fleet.

Author notes

 **I will be posting next chapter on Friday, I may post another chapter for another story Tonight, until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	43. Duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 450- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney, and Lucas Arts do.**

Jayden was busy practicing with his sabers when Ace contacted him. The Jedi master pulled his hood over his head before pulling the holodisk out to listen.

"What is it, Ace?" Ace cut in as he walked to his customized Barc speeder. Jayden was still driving the bike towards Chopper Base when Ace spoke up.

"General, Commander Sato hasn't heard back from the ghost crew, we have the last known coordinates of their location, I can…" Jayden cut the Clone Commander off as he climbed onto the Sliver blade and warned the interdictor up.

"No need, Ace, I will investigate it personally, you need to stay here and help plan the next wave of reinforcements on Lothal." Ace answered as Dizzy lit the interceptor's engines.

"Roger, General, me and the boys will hold down the fort." Jayden was already priming the engines for hyperspace and didn't hear the reply as the interceptor entered hyperspace.

"Well, Dizzy, you have to give horn head some credit." Jayden said as he coasted the interceptor out of hyperspace and landed the interceptor in the Asteroid base's hanger bay.

"Hmm, droids, you will dispose of the _Ghost_ crew while I handle the holocrons." Jayden stepped out of his craft and ignited one of his sabers.

"Droids, Maul? I thought the mighty lord of the Sith was better than this." Maul growled and ignited his double-bladed saber as Jayden stood ready.

"Master Jayden, I am having a good day, I get my info and I get to kill a Jedi, Lady Tano is well, I assume?" Jayden let the jab slide off his as he lunged, Maul blocked the move as Jayden flipped over the Sith, using the wall to bounce off and slash at Maul's back. Maul was barely able to block this before Jayden swept his legs out from under him.

"Getting tired, old man?" Maul growled and redoubled his attack, Jayden huffed in effort as he blocked each attack, he had not become used to Juyo, he backpedaled before flipping over him once more, Maul was forced back as Jayden's strikes were aimed at his head. Maul lost his footing for a moment as Jayden lashed out before force pushing Maul away. Jayden held his saber to Maul's face as the Sith lord laughed.

"Kill me and I can assure you, your little girlfriend won't look at you the same." Jayden put his saber away as Maul lunged, Jayden caught his arm and force pushed the sith lord into the next room as it slid shut.

"Blast it." Jayden looked behind him at Kanan before nodding.

"I can handle it, Master." Jayden nodded before walking towards his interceptor.

Author notes

 **I might be able to do one other chapter today. I also want to thank the readers for making this story so enjoyable to write. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	44. General meets Admiral

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 600- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

 **Note, this chapter takes Place from Hera's heroes and is from the view of the Republic.**

"Hmm, I haven't been on Ryloth since the clone wars, I hate to see it like this." Jayden said as he stood on a cliff with a pair of Macrobinoculars, he was watching a squadron of gunships carrying clones land when Ace contacted him.

"General, our forces are pushing on the villages, Captain Syndulla is looking for a trinket in her home." Jayden nodded in understanding before looking back at the holodisk.

"Help them with their Diversion, Captain, I also want our forward units to continue their attack, we need those villages liberated if we are to free the planet." Jayden put his disc on his belt as Ace nodded and ended the transmission. Jayden swiveled his head towards the Syndulla home as he mapped out defenses, he had been invited there once when the clone wars ended, he remembered the child Hera once was thanking him back then. It was a good time, he knew however he had to do something and couldn't afford to think about the past.

Jayden slid down the hill as he made his way towards the House, he could see Ace and his squad helping Kanan and the others fight the imperial patrol, he was glad Ahsoka was back on the _Renegade_ , she shouldn't have to see this.

Jayden slashed a Stormtrooper as he landed in front of the home. Clones and Stormtroopers slugged it out, walkers on both sides fired upon one another, each side trying to push the other out. Jayden locked those thoughts out of his head, he didn't want to worry about Ahsoka and the Republic fleet in orbit fighting 3 destroyers that blocked relief supplies. He slipped downstairs as a Blue skinned Chiss turned to face him.

"Ah, General Jayden, I was wondering when you would show up, your quite an interesting man, Guerilla warfare is your specialty. I have studied you since your attack at Kessel." Jayden ignited his saber and held it to the Admiral's throat.

"You must be Thrawn, I was wondering when we would meet, my friend just needed her Kalikori." Thrawn walked around the General as he put his saber back on his belt.

"Hmm, Captain Syndulla, I was just speaking to her. Your plans have but one weakness, Ahsoka Tano, I am well aware she survived her duel with Vader on Malastare." Jayden swung around as the Admiral left the room.

"I will be seeing you both soon, General, I am eager to see how our battles will go. I am especially interested that you have cruisers ready to demolish this house just to kill me if need be." Jayden made note of the lack of emotion in Thrawn's voice as Jayden made his way up the lift.

Jayden was piloting his Interceptor up into the clouds as the Syndulla house burned. Jayden seemed tired as he steered the ship into his Cruisers hanger as the Republic fleet departed.

Captain Slavin was not happy, Republic troops had smashed through Imperial lines to allow the Twi'leks to retreat, his hq had been destroyed, and the Rebels has escaped, he contacted Thrawn.

"I hope you have a plan for this, sir." Thrawn answered a minute later, his voice seemed like he was focused on something else.

"I do have a plan, Captain, you will see soon enough." Thrawn said as he looked over a holocron.

A holocron that contained the history of Ahsoka and Jayden.

Author notes

 **Ok, I didn't know how to do this chapter so I made it with Jayden meeting Thrawn, I will expand on the battle of Ryloth. I didn't have an idea for how to do Hera's heroes so I decided to just make it like this. Let me know if you don't like it and I will change it. Until next time, Lighting wolf out!**


	45. Battle of Agamar

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-700-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas arts do.**

"Take care of him, commander, I know the General likes to get into trouble." Ryan said as the 2 Republic gunships landed, Jayden, Ahsoka, Ace, Burnout, Crasher, Crusher, Torrent, and Echo team along with 15 clones at the desert of Agamar. Jayden leapt out as the clones spread out and moved towards Kanan and Erza.

"Ace, your with me, King you and the rest of the clones stay here." Jayden and the others walked into the ship as Arc kept his blaster pistols out.

"This looks like a supply ship the droids would use, I say the photon bombs are in the cargo bay." Rex said as Jayden and Ahsoka scanned the area. Erza ran forward before Kanan or the others could stop him. Rex and Kanan ran towards him

"Wait there could be a…." A shield wrapped itself around all of them.

"Ray shield the droids use." Jayden finished as they heard clanking. Jayden looked at the noise as battle droids came out.

"Clankers?" Ace said as one of the droids brought out a device and Jayden and the others passed out from the shield.

Jayden woke up to Kanan and Ahsoka trying to calm down Rex and Ace before looking up, battle droids walked around before Jayden looked at a massive droid.

"Kalani, I was wondering if you shut down." Jayden scowled at the super tactical droid as the droid looked over.

"Your actions were 50 percent predicted, General Jayden. I was just telling the others that they will partake in a last battle to make it here to rescue the Lasat, I told them if they win, they get the bombs, they lost and we win the war." Jayden looked at Ahsoka who nodded.

"Fine, I was waiting to scrap you clankers before the war ended."

Jayden looked at his clones as Ace and King led the clones to cover.

"All forces, we end the clone wars now. Sword and Shield formation." Jayden said as he noticed the b1 battle droids march out.

"This was how the clone wars was? And what's with Jayden, he is never this mad." Erza said as Jayden slashed a droid in half as Ahsoka force pushed another group away, Rex, Ace, and the rest of the clones fired as droids dropped dead.

"The clone wars took a lot from people like him, he and the clones need this. Clones were born to fight, Erza, droids are their worst enemy." Jayden leapt into the hanger as Destroyer droids opened fire from above.

"Rollies!" Ace shouted as Kanan and Erza blocked fire from one squad, another fired on Jayden and Ahsoka.

"Ace, you know what to do!" the droids fired on Erza as the Jedi moved towards the catwalk. Jayden cursed as Ace threw a droid popper onto the destroyers on one side as Erza did the same in another side.

"To the bridge!" Jayden said as the clones stormed forward, blasting every droid in their path. Jayden and Ahsoka led the clones inside. Jayden looked as a duo of droidikas came at the group from both sides, Jayden heard Rex get hit before slamming a droidika into the wall, Rex destroyed the other by throwing his helmet into the droid before shooting it.

"These are some old clankers." Ace said as he shot a droid and followed Jayden and the others into the control room, Jayden pointed his saber at Kalani.

"Wars over, bucket head."

"Your clones only won because of my droids age, I declare our victory." Jayden was ready to slash the droid in half before Erza stopped them both, Imperial soldiers on the way.

"Enough, Jayden, I know you and the clones suffered a lot during the clone wars, I wasn't old enough to experience it, I do know that neither side won, the empire did. The clones were never meant to defeat the droids, but the Jedi, Kalani, your droids were always meant to lose, I say we both fight our common enemy." Jayden looked at the droid before nodding and putting his saber on his belt.

"Ace, I need those heavy rockets ready."

Jayden, Ahsoka and the clones looked back at the shuttles as they lifted off, Kanan's voice came through.

"General, you and the clones aren't coming?" Jayden answered as he stabbed a storm trooper through the chest as his clones blasted away at the storm troopers with their Dc- 15s and Dc-15a rifles, the other At-at fell as Ace fired a rocket into the leg of the walker, Ahsoka slashed her way through a row of storm troopers.

"We had to send a message first, Kanan, I will see you back at base." Republic gunships flew through the sky as the Republic force made its way past the slain imperial forces.

Author notes

 **Ok, I tried to mix in the republic since I saw last battle a while ago. I apogize if it's not the best, I did my best to iron out the wrinkles. Next chapter will be the Wynkahthu job, I will then do Inside man and Voices and Visons after that. Until next time, Lighting wolf out!**


	46. Supplies

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

"I don't trust him, Hera has every right not to trust Hondo." Ahsoka said as the 2 gunships launched from the _Renegade_. Ahsoka has taken the gunship with Jayden and Dizzy as the gunship stopped over the Freighter and dropped off the Jedi, Jayden and Ahsoka began to search the floor.

"General, me and sigma squad are checking out the lower floors of the freighter, Captain Syndulla said Erza and the others have made it to the hanger and are starting to load supplies either."

"Roger, Ace, you see any more ordinance, you contact the Admiral and send it to him or Hera, me and Ahsoka are checking the upper floors." Jayden turned as Ahsoka brushed past him.

"Ahsoka, you know what I was before I joined the order." Ahsoka turned around, angry.

"I know but Hondo was more slime then anyone during the war, I will not let that slime ball corrupt my partner and my boyfriend!" Jayden was about to speak up when the lights came back on.

"General, we have clankers here!" The comm cut out after that, Jayden cursed as a droid came online, Jayden took out his saber to block the blaster bolts when another comm channel snapped on.

"Jayden, you can't attack the droids, they will swarm to protect each other." Jayden cursed as he brought his saber up and through the droid before bringing up his other saber to block more blaster fire.

"Well, I guess you were right to bring Ace and the boys." Ahsoka said as she began to block blaster bolt after blaster bolt.

"I didn't think it would be like this to be honest." Jayden said as they backed into the lift as it brought them towards the hanger.

"I am sorry about Hondo, I just was glad to see not everyone that helped us during the clone wars was killed." Ahsoka nodded.

"What about Obi-…" Jayden frowned.

"We don't talk to each other since the clone wars, I wouldn't even if the order was still around." Ahsoka frowned but nodded as the lift reached the bottom. Jayden slashed another droid, Erza and Zeb were going on the cable as more of the droid began to pour through the door, Ace and Sigma squad blasted them as a republic gunship landed near the door.

"General, Commanders, get on!" Ahsoka and Jayden leapt into the gunship as the clones grabbed onto the door, still firing as the freighter was sucked into the storm and destroyed.

"We scored 4 more bombs, I think that's better then what Hondo wanted." Jayden smirked as Ahsoka rolled her eyes, Ace looked out of the gunship as it began to climb higher into the sky towards the _Renegade_ the Venator intercepted the gunship as it settled into the port hanger. Jayden and Ahsoka interlaced their fingers as they made their way to the Bridge.

Author notes

 **Ok next two chapters will be Inside man and Visons and Voices. Then the story will be going on a 2 chapter a week plan due to the show's schedule. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out!**


	47. Factory

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 500-700- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Jayden stopped his Barc speeder at the camp as two gunships flew over him and dropped off 2 squads of clones. Jayden looked to see Ace and the others checking their weapons, helmets off as Ahsoka, Erza and 2 men he didn't know talked around a Holoprojecter.

"Jayden, we just got word from Fulcrum about a new weapon." Jayden's head turned to Ahsoka as she smiled and shook her head.

"There is more Fulcrums then just me." Jayden walked over to Erza.

"We are going to infiltrate the factory and find out what their building. Ryder is going to handle getting us out." Jayden looked over to Ace before speaking.

"I will be going in, I don't do quiet though, Ace, you and your squad will help Ryder get Erza and Kanan out." Ahsoka looked at her boyfriend as he started off for his Speeder.

"You're going in alone?" Jayden nodded before smiling.

"I have Echo squad to back me up, your forgetting one thing, we used to do all of this before." Ahsoka rolled her eyes as Jayden grabbed the Togruta's arm as she began to walk off.

"I need to ask you something when I get back, I need you to stay here in the meantime, I know you and Ace can pull off getting me out if something stupid happens." Ahsoka nodded and backed away to the Holoprojecter as Jayden rode the bike towards the factory.

King was not a commando that liked to wait, the captain huffed in annoyance before Jayden jumped off onto the roof."

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to get here, General" Jayden smirked before jumping into a vent as the clone commandos zipped down.

Jayden plunged his saber through the Stormtrooper as the imperial solder went down. Jayden walked over him and turned the corner to see Kanan and Erza in the elevator with Kallus. Jayden dived into the elevator as it closed.

"So, you're the one who replaced Ahsoka as fulcrum? I didn't think it would happen, Kallus." Jayden said as he stabbed his saber through the Storm trooper.

"I didn't think you would be here, General," Kallus said.

"I see your C1 is better then most." Erza huffed as Chopper beeped in thanks.

"Great of Course Chopper gets along with an imperial better."

"Master, we don't have time for this, Chopper has the data." Kanan said as he and Erza walked towards the elevator.

"Yes, we need to make it look like a convincing argument though." Jayden smirked and sent Kallus crashing through the screens with a force push.

"General!" Kanan said as Jayden entered the lift, King and the others finished off two storm troopers as the lift reached the bottom.

"What, he said make it look like a fight, I did, I also did it because he started all this by telling the inquisitor and besides, he can't replace Ahsoka."

Jayden leapt onto the roof as King and the other commandos joined him. Jayden looked down as Storm troopers crowed the gate that he and his squad were gunning for. Jayden and King made their way down as Jayden looked over to see Ace and the others holding off imperial walkers. Jayden slashed a storm trooper as King and the other commandos fired their Dc-17ms as storm trooper after storm trooper fell, an At-at stomped towards the group, Arc -170s fired their canons at the walker, its head exploded as speed with Ahsoka and a squad of clones pulled up. Jayden smirked.

"What took you?"

The speeder pulled back into the camp as Jayden could tell by the looks on Erza and Kanan's face that one of their friends didn't make it, Jayden frowned before Ahsoka looked at him as he sat down.

"Jayden, we have been losing people since we got here. We need to keep fighting or their deaths won't mean anything." Jayden nodded before asking his question.

"Hey, Ahsoka?" The girl turned as Jayden got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me when this war is over." Ahsoka neared cried before nodding as Jayden slipped the ring on and the duo kissed in the moonlight.

Author notes

 **Ok, I didn't want to ruin the entire episode, I decided to just have Jayden do some of his own thing before doing the ending. I will be putting Visions and Voices later. I am sorry if I did bad at this chapter, you guys let me know in the comments what you think. Until later, Lighting Wolf out!**


	48. Future in the sand

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 700 word- chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts do.**

 **2 minutes after Maul takes Erza**

Jayden and Ahsoka listened as Bendu listened to their questions and gave an answer.

"Ahsoka, apprentice of the light, Jayden warrior of peace. I see your troubles, Jayden, you worry about losing the ones you care about, you must be willing to turn that fear into fuel for your fight, you have a storm to weather before you reach your peace. Ahsoka you worry about if your love for Jayden is allowed due to your fear of it violating the Jedi code, you are no longer a Jedi, you must remember that Jayden loves you no matter what, Jedi or not, they cannot take your love for each other." Jayden and Ahsoka smiled and sat up as Jayden heard a ship take off. Kanan's voice came in over the comlink.

"Jayden, Ahsoka, Maul took Erza."

Jayden sat in the back of the _Phantom 2_ as the ship landed on Dathomir, Jayden shuddered at the power of the Dark side on the planet but walked down the ramp anyway.

"Kanan, I will stay here, Maul is bound to come this way, I will deal with him, you save Erza." Kanan nodded and ran in as Ahsoka looked at her fiancé before running inside. Jayden jumped onto one of the area's bone like rock formations. The Jedi master didn't have to wait long, the Sith lord came out with Erza. Jayden waited until the boy ran in back before jumping down and igniting his saber.

"Going somewhere, Maul?" Jayden asked from under his hood.

"Only to kill Kenobi, Master Jayden." The Sith hissed before igniting his saber as the duel beams matched the murky ground.

The duo lunged at each other.

Ahsoka expertly began to deflect blow after blow from Kanan as Erza tried to defeat Sabine.

"You will belong to us, Togruta." A spirt dived for the girl before Ahsoka knew it, her eyes glowed with the same evil green as Kanan and Sabine.

"Karbast." Erza said as the Commander walked towards him.

Jayden flipped off one of the rocks before landing on top of the hill, Maul followed up as Jayden and Maul's blades lit up the gloomy world.

"Your tainted with the Dark side, Maul, Kenobi will never fall to you."

"Not unlike Lady Tano will fall." Maul sneered. Jayden heighted his attack as he began to force Maul back, Maul growled, he was not able to match the Jedi Master's use of Ataru. Jayden lashed out with a kick, Maul tumbled down the hill before Jayden slammed him into his ship with a force push. Maul looked up as Jayden's saber was an inch away from his face.

"Surrender, Maul," Jayden spoke, his voice without anger.

"I think not, your precious Lady Tano is in trouble." Jayden looked up as Maul attempted to use the time to lash out with his saber. Jayden caught his arm and used the momentum to spin, and bring his saber up, Maul growled in pain as the saber burned his arm. Jayden raced past him, Maul stood, his legs in pain as he limped toward his ship. Jayden ran past Sabine as the girl ran back into the cave.

Jayden entered the cave as Erza continued to struggle Jayden looked around before groaning.

"Blast it." Jayden said as Ahsoka leapt down to try and surprise attack the Jedi master. Jayden blocked the blow with effort, Ahsoka landed before rushing at him, Jayden cursed, Ahsoka, was skilled at Shien a form which relied on pure strength, Jayden was skilled at his style, Ahsoka would be able to overpower him.

"Erza take out the blasted Altar!" Jayden said as he began to block strike after strike from Ahsoka as the Girl forced him back. Erza brought his saber down on the Alter as the spirts screamed and shattered into pieces.

"Thanks." Jayden said as he grunted in effort.

"Twin Suns, he said it will end where it started." Jayden knew where Maul was headed.

"Maul is going after Obi-Wan." Jayden said as he stood.

Author notes

 **Phew, I finally caught up in time for the next episode of Rebels. I will be posting the Saw episode tomorrow. Until then, lighting Wolf out!**


	49. saw

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Jayden sat looking at his wedding ring then to Ahsoka as the _Ghost_ flew down towards Geonosis. Jayden barely heard the call before Bal looked at him and Ahsoka.

"Master Jayden, Commander Tano, I am glad to see you two didn't meet your end on Malachor." Jayden smiled before nodding.

"It will take more then Vader to kill us, Senator." Jayden looked back at Ahsoka before turning to Hera.

"I am going to make sure Ace and the others are ready." Jayden left the room as the _Ghost_ began to land. Jayden say Ace, Crasher, and Torrent getting ready as Hera walked in.

"Ace, you're with Jayden and the others, Crasher, Torrent, I need you to stay here with the ship." Jayden nodded at his clones before stepping down the ramp.

Jayden shielded his face with his hood as he, Kanan, Erza, Chopper, Rex, and Ace stepped into the temple.

"Ace find us a way down." The Clone Commander nodded as he began to look around the room.

"Rex, Ahsoka, Jayden. You guys never told us how you knew Saw." Jayden groaned before looking over.

"Rex, Anakin, and Ahsoka helped trained a militia during the war on Onderon, saw lost his sister. I couldn't send in reinforcements because the planet was neutral." Ahsoka was about to answer before Ace spoke up.

"General? I found something."

Crasher and Torrent sat, their weapons at the ready.

"You sure you're ok with siting here?" Torrent nodded as the Arc trooper looked over at his comrade.

"General Kronos can handle anything." The two troopers looked up at Sabine.

"I need help with something."

"So, Jayden, you know what these Geos are?" Jayden turned to speak.

"Big ugly, smelly battle droids." Ace knelt down to look at something.

"Helmets."

"From Saw's squad." Ace looked at one of the tunnels.

"So, the bugs blocked off these side tunnels for a bottle neck then killed every Rebel soldier here?" It doesn't add up.

"Something is defiantly wrong here." Jayden got his comlink.

"Hera, we need… Blasted comm." Jayden said as static greeted him, he turned to Kanan.

"I say we go back, I can't get a signal out if we need it and we can assume no one made it." Kanan nodded as Erza and Rex shook their heads.

"With respect, general, I say we press on, saw wouldn't turn his back on us." Jayden turned to Ahsoka.

"I don't know, saw was aggressive, but he was a true warrior who cared for the innocent." Jayden turned his gaze to Erza.

"I say we go on." Jayden cursed as he and the others walked further into the tunnel. Jayden was distracted by Erza.

"What are those?" Jayden looked at the shadows and cursed.

"Clankers." Three b1 battle droids walked around the corner as Jayden turned to the others.

"Blast it." Jayden said as he and Ahsoka turned on their sabers along with Kanan and Erza as Rex and Ace got their blasters ready.

"Bring it, scrap heap!" Ace said as Jayden prepared to attack.

"Ha, ha!" The commander said as a droidika rolled in.

"Blast it." Jayden said as he, Ahsoka, Kanan, and Erza began to deflect blaster bolts, an explosion cut the group off as the droidika fell to the ground.

"We have been out flanked!" Jayden slashed a droid as blaster fire cut down the rest of the droids. Jayden looked up as a man came out.

"Saw." Rex hugged the older man as he gazed over.

"Rex."

"We came to rescue you." Jayden groaned at the man's laughter before he noticed the group.

"Ahsoka." Ahsoka nodded, unsure of weather to smile or frown and settled for neither. Jayden looked perplexed.

"So, your Jedi?" Jayden looked at Saw as he began to answer.

"You sure that shield is here?" Torrent asked as the troopers followed Sabine and Zeb out into the sand. The troopers looked up at the sand as Torrent spoke up.

"Captain Syndulla? Theirs a shield generator out here. Military grade."

"Can you get the shield core?" Torrent turned to the others.

"We can try."

Jayden pondered Saw's words over a Geonosian being alive. Jayden looked over the canyon.

"General, bug, he's on the other side of the canyon."

Jayden and Ahsoka jumped just as the Geo pulled out a device.

"Crud." Torrent said as he steadied his rifle, knowing the dozens of Destroyer droids would cut them down before they could do anything.

Jayden nearly laughed at Rex's comment about Anakin before Saw blasted the droid remote.

"We got you now, Bug." Jayden nearly drew his saber at this before Ahsoka calmed the Jedi Master. Jayden looked at her and nodded.

Author notes

 **Ok, you guys let me know if you like the chapter or not. I tried to jump back and forth and since not a lot happened I tried to do what I could. I will be posting the second part to include the second chapter tomorrow. Until then, Lighting wolf out!**


	50. Mistrust

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 600-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Jayden climbed onto the _Ghost_ , he thought back to Saw's actions in the workshop and after that before entering the ship.

"Captain Syndulla, we found Saw." Jayden looked at Hera from under the hood of his cloak with a nod, Hera understood Jayden's mistrust of Saw.

"Kanan, I need to speak with you." Kanan followed as Jayden looked over as Ahsoka walked in, Hera motioned for Crasher and Torrent into the next room. Hera turned to speak to Kanan.

"What's wrong?" Hera answered a minute later.

"What do you know about Saw?"

"Rex trusts him."

"He's a person known for his extreme tactics, Jayden doesn't trust him."

"STOP, SAW!" Hera and Kanan rushed into the room.

"He needs to talk."

"Your no better than the empire!" Jayden spat back as Saw Shocked Click Clack.

"You Jedi are soft, Ahsoka lost us the war, I will make sure we don't lose this one." Jayden lashed out, punching Saw before flinging him into the wall with the force.

"Don't you dare blame her or any of us for what happened to your planet!" Ahsoka stepped in front of her fiancé. She spotted Jayden's eyes turn from jade to yellow and hugged the Jedi.

"Jayden put him down, it isn't worth it!" Jayden looked at her before frowning and dropping the rebel, his eyes changed back.

"Don't you ever blame us for happened, I lost a lot, Saw, you have no room to lash out for what we did." And with that, Jayden climbed on top of the ship, Ashoka, Ace, Torrent and Crasher.

"I am sorry, I just can't stand him, he can't be extreme when it costs lives or people." Ahsoka nodded.

"I know but we have to show we are willing to do better." Jayden nodded before he heard a noise and looked up.

"Blast it, Jumptroopers!" Kanan, Saw, Rex, Erza, and Zeb climbed onto the top as Jayden and Ahsoka turned on their sabers. Jayden slashed a trooper as Ahsoka stabbed another, the troopers retreated as Kanan and the others began to fight them at close range. Jayden looked down.

"Thermal detonators!" Jayden, Ahsoka, Kanan and Erza tossed the bombs into the air. Sabine flew up as Jayden laughed.

"She's giving you a run for your money, Ace." Ace laughed as the Jump troopers vanished one by one. Jayden noticed the ship reach the bottom and looked over the edge.

"Imperial Weapons division, its gas, that symbol must be what he was writing." Jayden stored the picture of the symbol in his head as he looked up.

"Guys we have to go now!" Hera nodded as the crew ran back in, Jayden and the others went inside as the _Ghost_ shot up the tunnel.

"Sabine, proton Torpedoes, Erza, Rex, canons!" Jayden smiled as the ship blasted the debris out of the way before firing the torpedoes. The light cruiser was spilt in half. Jayden looked down.

"We lost the canisters!" Jayden grinned as a tractor beam caught one.

"General, we are inbound to hyperspace." Jayden looked over at Hera.

"I brought the _Renegade_ in case we needed it. One canister may not be enough but it's a start." Hera smiled as the _Ghost_ vanished into hyperspace, _Renegade_ right behind it, canister on board.

"I am glad to see you recovered at least one canister, plus the photos will help swing systems to our cause. Plus, the rescue of Saw makes this a great victory." Jayden grinned at Ahsoka.

"No problem, senator."

Author notes.

 **I wanted to put a spin on this chapter so I did something different, I should also point out I wanted to start the episode at the workshop but I couldn't think of any ideas, I am doing these chapters as the episodes come out. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	51. Bonding time

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Jayden stared out the window of the _Renegade's_ lounge as 2 Y-wings roared past, Jayden looked behind him as Ahsoka walked in.

"Hey."

"Hey." Jayden responded back as she walked over.

"What's wrong, you're never this quiet." Jayden sighed and looked out the window as the Togruta stood next to him, Jayden pulled his hood down.

"I have lead so many clones to their deaths, I want to ask if you think we are doing the right thing? Are we going to be able to make it through the storm?" Ahsoka sighed and then spoke as Jayden turned back to the window.

"I used to think a lot of things were different, you remember Altis talked to us about how attachment didn't lead to the dark side?" Jayden nodded.

"You didn't know what to think about him or the Altisian Jedi, I didn't either, you and I know he isn't around anymore." Jayden spoke up.

"Old man died fighting, I still want to continue his teachings when this war is over, our attachment to each other hasn't corrupted either of us, I am just worried not all of us will make it out of this war alive." Ahsoka nodded before holding her fiancé's hand and leaning into his shoulder.

"Jayden, you're a general, I am a commander. Ace and the others don't blame you for the death of Clones for force sakes, you sit with your troops and eat with them to show you are like them. Everyone knows your trying, we need to see Bendu later, but for now I know that you won't stop trying to make things right until you either die or are killed." Jayden smiled at the words before Ahsoka spoke up.

"Clone detachments on Lothal have pushed the Imperial forces back halfway to the other side, we will win, Jayden, you just need to have hope." Jayden smiled before speaking.

"I do, I am just surprised you allowed me to ask for marriage, I am still a Jedi, Ahsoka." Ahsoka nodded before speaking.

"We both know things have changed, Yoda didn't agree with that rule but others did, I have been thinking about that since the war, I just decided things were worth it, we should go, we have a war to win." Jayden grinned and followed the girl out of the room.

Author notes

 **Since I am making a chapter for the show every time they show a regular episode, I decided to make a filler chapter to show Ahsoka and Jayden just being sweet and a couple. I will be putting the next show chapter when it comes out. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	52. Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Jayden and Ahsoka stepped into the Gunship as Jayden turned to speak to Ace.

"Ace, I need you to stay behind to take care of the troops and base while me, Ahsoka and the rest of the pilots run through training. Report back anything that happens while we are gone." Ace nodded as the gunship took off into the sky where _Renegade_ and the rest of the Republic fleet hung. The fleet and the _Ghost_ and a squadron of A-wings took off as Ace sighed and walked back towards the base, his rifle in his hands.

"Whatever you need, General." The clone commander walked towards the command center where a squad of clones from the 707th stood.

"Commander."

"Shinies."

Jayden stood on the bridge as a group of Y-wings and Arc-170s roared past the window, Ahsoka walked up to him.

"I'm going out with blue squadron, you coming?" Jayden nodded and followed the Togruta out the bridge. He turned to Admiral Ryan before doing so.

"Tell me if Zeb or Ace send a transmission." The Admiral nodded as soon a custom A-wing and Eta class interceptor roared past bridge window a minute later.

"Jedi, I will never understand those two." The Admiral sighed as he walked through the bridge doors to the cruiser/carrier's hologram room.

"Commander Ace, is everything alright? General Jayden and Commander Tano are asking for a status report on events since the fleet has left the base." Ace showed up, his Dc- 15a blaster flaring gunshot after gunshot out.

"Sorry, I was just dealing with a junk problem, I have news for the General."

"I will send the communicator to their fighters."

"Ace, you sent an imperial droid back to the empire with a tracker and set it to blow? Geez, you did good! We will be back soon." Jayden said as his interceptor landed in the _Renegade's_ hanger bay. Jayden made his way to the turbo lift just as Ahsoka hopped in.

"Slowpoke." She kissed his cheek and leaned on the Jedi, a smile gracing her lips.

"I let you win." Jayden rolled his eyes as the data transferred to Dizzy.

"Sure, you did, Saber girl." The couple shared a laugh as the lift reached the top and the duo walked out.

Author notes

 **Phew, this week's chapter done, I will be posting another chapter for my knight's story tonight or tomorrow. Until the next chapter of this story. Next week, Lighting wolf out!**


	53. History lesson

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Broken Galaxy. Enjoy the 400- word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Lucas Arts do.**

Jayden sat in a chair on the _Ghost_ and watched Hera walk past.

"You know she's going to be harder to train then Erza right? She is a lot like me or Ahsoka when we were padawans, we had all that potential and none of the learning time to match." Hera turned and sat in the pilot's chair.

"She will learn, she has to, our rebellion depends on it." Jayden was silent a second before he spoke up again.

"For our benefit or yours? I understand what it is like to live with the imperial flag flying over your home, you forget I saved you as a kid from droid's a while ago. I won't let Ryloth be controlled forever, I couldn't forgive myself, I would just have another failure on my plate if I did." Hera nodded.

"I am still awed that the Jedi who saved me is the same one fighting the empire." Jayden chuckled and reclined in his seat.

"Ah, I see, I am just some old Jedi fool with a laser sword fighting the empire." Hera laughed as she turned to answer a call from Kanan.

"I didn't say that, I meant that I am surprised that you're the same Jedi you were over 10 years ago, you really don't think she can learn?" Jayden was silent as he walked over before he spoke.

"She's a Mandalorian…. Mandalorians and Jedi don't get along that well, we have fought them in a war centuries ago, they attacked Ahsoka and burned a village full of innocents down. It isn't that I don't trust her. It's that I don't want to be around more Mandalorians, I have had enough of them for a lifetime." Hera spoke up as Jayden sat in a chair behind her.

"I can tell that what you said about a rough life as a child was hard, I want to hear about it, Sabine won't learn how to use that sword for another few days." Jayden nodded.

"Ok. Where do you want me to start? My childhood before the Jedi? My bond with Ahsoka? How hard it was to watch the girl I loved walk out on the Jedi and finding out she isn't as dead as I thought?" Hera spun and spoke.

"Start at the beginning."

Author notes.

 **Next chapter on Saturday will be more about Jayden's backstory, I didn't** **like doing Jayden training Sabine because I felt he couldn't do anything to add to that. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
